


【宁鹿】夜晚的秘密

by GGWardrobe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGWardrobe/pseuds/GGWardrobe
Summary: 宁次拥有双重人格障碍症白天的他不知道晚上的自己做了什么直到最近，家里莫名多了些别人的衣物涉及cp佐鸣有尾随/捆绑等变态元素不那么强制的强制♂行为





	1. Chapter 1

01

每件事的发生都会有先兆。

现在回想，当他注意到那道视线时，就该保持警惕。

连续工作十八小时，酣睡在家的鹿丸被脸上蚂蚁爬过的瘙痒感惊醒，他睁开眼，眼前一片漆黑，但不是天黑，是被人用布条蒙了眼的黑暗。

他下意识抬手，两腕紧紧捆在头顶。

是梦？不，有人在身边。

鹿丸停止挣扎，侧耳倾听，是衣料摩擦的声音。

紧接着，一双粗糙的手掌摸上了他的脖子，指尖撩过动脉，顺着下颌骨向上，隔着布料轻抚他的眼睛。

描绘完慵懒的眉眼，手指插入他的发丝，滑到耳后，揉着他的耳洞，给他戴上了睡前摘放于床头的耳环。

“你是谁，想干什么？”

鹿丸扭了扭身体，发现双腿是自由的，然而刚准备抬脚，身上便多了一份重量——那人坐在他的腰上。

被轻松压制住的鹿丸放弃武力逃脱，他开始尝试套话拖延时间，同时靠仅有的触觉了解目前情况。

身体下很柔软，应该是床，能嗅到熟悉松香味，可能还在家中，有滴答声，是鸣人送的廉价挂钟，所以他被捆在自己卧室床上的可能性很高。

“我认识你吧？别瞧我这样……记忆力我还是很自信，你蒙住我的眼睛，是因为我认唔……”

鹿丸半张的嘴被两根手指堵住，对方显然没有交流意图，也不爱听他的话，夹住红嫩的舌头来回搅弄，像在玩蚌壳里的软肉。

到此为止，发生的事情还在鹿丸底线内，接下来就完全超过了能忍受的恶作剧范围。

鹿丸没有特别购置的睡衣，一般都是T恤居家服，怎么宽松怎么来，现在，他的白T被掀到脖颈，腰身和胸膛都暴露在空气中。

“等——”

松紧带勒着的裤腰也被扯掉，松松垮垮堆在小腿处，只剩一条灰色平角裤勉强遮羞。

鹿丸被惊得倒吸口气，胸膛剧烈浮动。

紧接着，某种湿凉柔软的活物爬上他的皮肤，从腰际开始，一寸一寸挪动，滑过腹直肌，沿着肋骨，最后缠在胸口，原本埋在乳晕里的肉粒被灵活地舔硬，粉嘟嘟立于空气中。

操，遇变态了。

惊出一身鸡皮疙瘩的鹿丸嘴里塞着手指骂不出声，眼睛缠着布条又看不见，全身处于汗毛倒立状态，极度敏感，等那人撤了舌头换牙齿咬噬乳尖时，他喉咙里闷哼出声。

“唔嗯……别……”

鹿丸咬着那人手指呜咽，缩着胸膛要躲，可空间有限，能躲到哪去。

但轻微挣扎间，他感觉到小腹抵着的一团逐渐变热变硬。

是个男人，鹿丸被扒掉内裤的时候还有闲心想。

他口中，被舔得湿哒哒，沾满唾液的手指抽出去了，却握住他下身软趴趴的小兄弟，缓慢撸动，鲜少自读的肉茎颤颤巍巍，很快硬挺起来。

为了掩饰快感，鹿丸得空闲的嘴巴马上投入抗争，“你个变态放开我！”

男人嘲讽般弹了下逐渐有感觉的性器，好像在说被陌生人摸硬的他也是变态。

被羞脸红的人还要反驳，嘴唇就被攫夺，一条灵活的舌头撬开他的牙齿钻进了口腔，挑着受惊的软肉上下纠缠。

鹿丸还没来得及惋惜自己的初吻给了个陌生变态，下面的嘴就被撑开，生涩的甬道不断蠕动，要将入侵者排出，却因淋了一坨冰凉的不知名液体变得湿滑，又多吞了根手指。

两根指节偏粗，布有薄茧的手指在他身体里来回抽动，紧密的肉缝开始柔软，润滑液也随着顶弄流进深处，激得他手脚发软。

不得接吻要领的鹿丸眼底蓄层水意，大脑缺氧昏沉，脸颊被男人的发茬搔得发痒，唇齿更是缠绵相依，恨不得将他拆而食之。

是长发，至少能垂到耳下。鹿丸低喘着想。

双手被束缚固定在头顶，他无奈，只能面前错开脸中断亲吻，吞咽不及的涎水顺着嘴角留下，被月光照出一道银线。

“你到底……要做什么……”

黑暗中的人依旧是沉默，但扩展后穴的手指变成三根，隐隐约约，鹿丸也猜到了自己即将面临的事情。

他终于不再暗中收集情报思考对策，选择最直接的手段抗争起来，唯一自由的双腿不配合地收拢，并剧烈挣扎。

原本鹿丸估计，男人之所以趁他熟睡将他绑起，是因为武力上不敌自己，但当男人因反抗而生出怒意，单手压住他的胯骨，强硬分开合拢的双腿，并把滚烫的性器抵在初次开发的肉穴前，他才知道自己错得多离谱。

性器贯入，穴口褶皱撑平，狭窄的肉穴被挤得严丝合缝，圆翘的冠头顶着容不下的润滑剂往肠道深处推。

未经人事的肉体青涩美好，每一处都是细腻白净，男人在整根插进后又浅浅抽出少许，待到畅滑后，分开手感结实的屁股，对着缝隙里稚嫩的肉道大力抽插起来。

“呜嗯……疼，别动……好疼……”

鹿丸咬着嘴唇，被侵犯的甬道火辣滚烫，穴口更是撕裂般疼痛，原本挺立的性器也有了萎靡迹象，倒在小腹上随男人的入侵可怜地颤抖。

略带哭腔的嗓音沙哑色气，如火上浇油，惹得埋在窄穴里的阴茎又壮大几分。

觉察到异样的鹿丸咕噜着喉咙，为自己的倒霉委屈，还有肉体上的疼痛轻吸着气。

他不知道是不是所有承欢一方都要像肚子里塞烧火棍一样痛苦。虽然看不见，但那根捅进他身体里的东西尺寸可观，又硬又烫，操起来毫无章法却撞得极深，让他有种晚饭都要被顶出来的错觉。

不仅是屁股，胯骨也特别疼，男人手劲儿大得出奇，鹿丸怀疑骨头上覆的皮肉已经被捏淤青了。

已经改变不了被上的事实，鹿丸的小脑瓜在疼痛中又转起来。这个变态最直观的感受就是器大活垃圾，因为要真的每次都这么疼，鸣人还不六道模式打死佐助。

而且这人进得了他的家，图不图财不清楚，从头到尾不吭声，说明不打算偷情报。妈的，他宁可被捆起来鞭子刑具审讯也不想被拖床上开苞。不吭声还有种可能，这人声音他很熟，说出来会暴露。

男性，长头发，手有茧，是熟人。

脑内翻数着符合条件的身影，鹿丸很声骂了句“操”，自己身边就他妈没有不是非主流长头发的男性友人，而且当忍者的哪个手上没有忍具磨的茧子。

为了能得到更多有效信息，他抬起双腿勾住变态打桩机般的腰，精壮结实，可以排除丁……操，蝶化以后丁次也他妈是瘦的。

不，鹿丸对竹马很有信心，这种事不会……说到底，把友人代入进眼前这个还在他身体里作恶的变态，就很别扭，他宁可相信是个陌生贼，权当被狗咬一口。

沉浸脑内风暴的鹿丸并不知道主动抬腿在男人眼中，简直就是变相勾引，他只觉腰背被托着悬空，男人换了个什么姿势，青筋毕现的性器插得更深，翻带出的肠肉也更红艳，噗呲噗呲淫水喷溅声逐渐超过肉体拍打声。

“妈的你呜嗯……”

额头冒虚汗的鹿丸疼得想合腿，却被男人用腰腹压着得极开，股间细缝大敞，任由抽动的性器带出一股股黏水打湿交合处。

都是摸爬滚打练出来的忍者，习惯了破穴的痛楚后，剩下的只有腹腔内一涨一涨，性器跳动传来的热意。

鹿丸低喘着气，如果是梦希望早点醒来。

被百十来下顶弄后，湿软的甬道渐渐凿出了适应男人肉茎的形状，时不时应激性收缩几下，男人被绞得舒服出闷哼声，动作也没之前猛浪。他关注起身下人彻底软掉的东西，掂在手中揉搓几下囊袋，又握着茎体撸动，间歇用指尖磨蹭敏感的冠状区域，很快把小东西重新伺候成大家伙。

听不到喊疼声了，男人放开进入状态的男根，沿着腹股沟下滑，摆弄起白皙的大腿。

腿根细腻紧实的肌肤被带茧的掌心拂过，一丝快感如电流窜过，鹿丸绷紧腿根，被捆挂在床头的手死死握拳。

他觉得自己就像男人新到手的玩具，暴力拆封确认归属权以后，才缓过劲儿来认真摆玩，从脖颈到膝盖，每一处都被摸过，甚至俯身在他捆绑住的手上亲了一口，触感落在无名指时，鹿丸吓得天灵盖都快掀飞了。

这他妈不光性变态，脑子也变态。

但也正是这个动作，男人披散的头发落到他身上。

是长发，及腰的那种。

刚准备将新发现纳入筛选里，鹿丸惊呼了一声。

男人的性器在最初闯进后穴时，饥渴如狼疯狂侵占，后续因忙着抚摸得到手的肉体，活塞运动开始漫不经心，抽插角度也十分随意。

因起身亲吻，男人的性器抽出大半顶在了靠上的偏硬的某肉块处，快感如开闸泄洪涌出，爽得鹿丸反射性夹紧屁股。

这一变化很快被男人发现，他找准方向又顶过去，并注意鹿丸脸上的表情。

原本因疼痛发白的脸颊逐渐浮上红晕，绵软的哼咛也从唇齿间泄露。一直畏畏缩缩的屁股也不再躲闪，还会情不自禁地抬着腰主动迎合。

随着男人集中火力对准那一点冲撞，无人问津的性器色泽加深，顶端淌水，紧贴于小腹，随时能喷出白浊。

“唔呜……你干了什么……”

失控的生理泪水打湿了遮眼布，鹿丸想咬嘴唇，凶猛的快感刺激得他牙齿打颤，后穴也自发涌着湿意，卖力吞吐那根肉茎，想要更多刺激。

进入状态的肉体不再僵硬，泛着淡粉色，柔软舒展，配上爽哭出的奶音，叫人直想塞更多快感进去，把这具身体欺负到漏水。

男人也如此做了，他叼起硬成石榴籽的乳尖，用唇舌舔舐，一只手抚弄肉茎另一只手按压会阴部，下体更是对准了前列腺不放，一次比一次用力，把人顶得膝盖颤抖，软声求饶。

“别、别那么弄我……呜嗯……我要……”

木床被男人撞得吱呀作响，鹿丸抵着床头，虎口发麻，身体随律动一耸一耸，承受着莫大的快感。

视觉剥夺让他的触觉更加灵敏，他能感觉到肠子里包裹的男性阳具上的青筋，拍打在他臀部的肉囊，吮吸乳尖的舌头，以及挑逗他下体的手指。

在自己从小到大生活的房间里，被陌生男人蒙着眼睛操到高潮这种、今晚之前从未想过的事，现在将如实发生。

他像只濒死的天鹅扬起头，修长的脖颈连着脊背一同弓起，双腿紧拢着男人的腰，脚趾卷缩着，发出动情的呜咽声。

“嗯啊……啊……”

微凉的精液分几股喷在鹿丸的小腹，又随男人抽插的动作摇晃着，沿腹肌的纹理顺着腰侧流下，滴落在床。

高潮中的肉穴像个贪婪的嘴要把埋在体内的性器榨干似得痉挛紧缩，肉刃劈开层层肠壁，直直挺进最深处，又快又凶，捣得白沫翻飞。

“唔停下来……真的……我受不了……”

鹿丸抖着嘴唇，脑髓上涌的快感爽得他耳鸣目眩，吸入肺叶的空气也粘稠淫浪，迷得他神志不清。

恍惚中，硬如铁器的阴茎抽了出来，他的大腿折叠压到胸前，屁股被迫高抬，交媾处的泥泞纤毫毕现于男人面前。

失去填充物，肠液和润滑油以及性器流出的前列腺液混合着往外流，被糟糕的液体润湿的肠肉微微颤抖，红肿的穴口却因吃过了男根怎么也无法合拢，煽情无比地瑟缩着。

等到对方骤然加粗的喘息声，鹿丸慌乱地摇头，“不！我真的不能再做唔……”

男人俯身向他索吻，把拒绝声舔舐入肚，不见疲软的性器再度没入肉穴，欢快地抽插起来。

小腹充盈的快感不断增加，鹿丸放弃抵抗，射精后的疲惫和睡眠不足的倦意侵蚀着他，最后只在男人加速冲撞时嘟囔了几句小声的抗议。

本以为兽欲得到抒发的男人会就此结束，谁知歇不到一刻，食髓知味的男人又拉着他做起来。

鹿丸被操得腰身酸软，含着哭腔，希望对方至少看在他第一次的份上别这么狠。

结果不知道哪句话触了变态的兴奋点，他被解了床头绳子，翻压在身底又来了好几发，到最后完全是爽晕了才解脱。

日上三竿，鹿丸一个激灵睁眼，嗷叫一声又倒回床上。

全身上下没一处不疼得要命，后穴更是劈开似得火辣。

这他妈是梦吧？绝对是梦吧？春梦那种，每个青春期男生都会做的，只不过到自己这儿变成被操的了。

鹿丸不想承认，但无论身体的不适，还是空气中弥漫的精液独有的腥味儿，都告诉他，一个男的，不图财不套情报，就是想上他，还他妈成功了，上了好几次。

“啧，什么麻烦事儿……”

他想下床，才发现手腕还是绑的，用的是他衣柜里的一条领带。

真谨慎啊。鹿丸撇嘴，心里又把男人骂了遍。

用牙咬开领带重获自由，他掀开被子，瞧见小腹已经干涸的精斑，脸先炸红，随后是恼火，昨夜无尽的旖旎全都回忆起来。

“死变态等我抓到你。”

顾不上疼痛，鹿丸一瘸一拐走进浴室，扶着墙羞耻地把手伸进后穴，红烂的血肉微微发肿，流出来的都是些透明或半透明液体，男人显然戴了安全套，没有给他留下证据。

不，其实证据也有。

鹿丸皱眉看着乳尖的牙印，能不能取证是一方面，他愿不愿脱衣服供人查看才是重点。

走路时，他就觉得胯骨疼，低头一看，左右两边都印着乌黑的指印，他伸手比量了一下，也就是成年男性平均大小，没任何参考价值。

郁闷地冲洗干净身体，鹿丸撸着袖子重回卧室，他就不信了，还有人能白嫖IQ200的木叶大脑。

从被窝到床底，他翻了个遍，硬是一根头发都没找到。连他自己平时掉落的也没有，很显然，那个变态也预料到了，特地收拾了犯罪现场。

不知为何，鹿丸心理突然不平衡起来。这人能耐着性子将屋里所有痕迹打扫干净，却没工夫把他也洗洗涮涮，就这么丢床上——

“我他妈是疯了。”

他捂着额头叹口气，哪有强奸犯办完事还管受害者的。

卧室找不到任何线索，鹿丸又把目光转向门锁，锁孔光滑无划痕，窗户也没有硬撬痕迹，怕是钥匙遭人复刻了。

熟人，啧，熟人……

趴客厅沙发上，鹿丸咬着笔头苦思冥想，唯一的线索就是盘踞在自己身后，那道总若有若无的视线。

到底是谁在看他。

鹿丸手里的笔记本写了几个标签，[长发][男性][熟人][身材结实][手指带茧]

从该死的一夜七八次精力估算，年龄不会太老，力量较强，至少自己不敌。心思缜密，性事……老实讲连他这个菜鸟都要唾弃，可见也不是什么老手。

去木叶立案这种事鹿丸是不会想的，自己本身就是个上忍，警卫寮那边管事的脑子还没他好用。

空腹想了半天没理出头绪，鹿丸肚子有些饿。

老妈前些天跟井野他妈出国姐妹淘了，丢他一人在家，估计这也在变态的算计之内。

他步履蹒跚进了厨房，本以为冰箱库存为零，意外地发现还有几袋面包。

“什么时候买的？”

包装是家用透明袋，吃起来味道也和蛋糕店的不同，鹿丸拎着袋子边吃边看，不小心坐在凳子上，屁股唰地一疼，又想起那个该死的男人。

他在抽屉里翻出一张名片打了电话，大约两个小时，开锁匠人敲开门。

“请问您需要什么服务？”

“换锁。”

“您想要……”

“换最贵的！最管用的！防盗系数最他妈高的！”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 医院我又来了XD  
口交初体验

02

“最近又严重了？”

“嗯。昨晚管家说我日落出门深夜才归，但我没有任何印象。”

医院内，纲手根据宁次的回答时不时在纸上写写画画，“上次是怎么消失的？”

“鸣人劝开我的心结。”

“你这是又生了新心结？”

“可能。”宁次皱眉思索，但他毫无头绪。

人格分裂症，又称解离性身份疾患，人格之间不共享记忆，性格及言语习惯，多为急性应激反应及精神创伤后应激障碍。

宁次属于后者，他有一个只会在夜晚出现的人格，随太阳落山更替，次日天亮复位。

若处于密闭空间无法辨别，则以他的感知为准，潜意识里认为是黑天，第二人格就会出现。

最早宁次发现不妥还是孩童时期，他成宿成宿失去夜晚的记忆，第二天早上看着满手锻炼出来的伤十分茫然。

后来随着误会澄清，他恢复了对夜间的把控。

但不知何时起，他又失去了天黑后的记忆。

“这次他很老实，至少我身边人没有发觉异样，如果遇上熟人，做了什么约定，也会留纸条给白天的我看。”

纲手是目前村子里唯一知道宁次病情的人，早先为宁次看病的主治医师跳槽去了火之国，他也没有和叔父堂妹提过，毕竟人格分裂一直很有规律，甚至治愈了一段时间。

“这样，我给你开些安神药，最近多注意休息，能找到心结更好，实在不行……和鸣人聊聊，那家伙脑子笨说的某些话倒是中听。”

“好的，纲手大人。”

拿着药单，宁次恭敬告退。

此时天色较晚，远方山头已经笼上彩霞。

宁次微微皱眉，决定明天再来取药，于是直接下楼。

路过采血区，意外看见了一道绿色身影。

“奈良？”

“啊日向。”

鹿丸撸着袖子，手指压在棉签上，刚抽完血。

“身体不舒服？”

宁次看到鹿丸将手里的单子折到背后，“呃没、今天帮小樱干活，被她那儿针扎了一下，我不放心，过来做个检查。你呢？”

“睡眠不好，开点药。”

“取药在楼上，你……”

见鹿丸生疑，宁次又看了眼天色，想到第二人格复生后一直没发生严重事故，他也只是在医院取药，问题不大，便点了点头，“我这就去。”

把人轰走后，鹿丸长吁口气，小心翼翼地打开揉皱的化验单，对着检查项目犯愁。

前天晚上被人侵犯后，虽没留血对方也有防护措施，但他还是担心感染了某种疾病，身体好差不多以后，就来医院做检查。

快检和酶检他都做了，血液科大夫说一小时后就能取快速检测的结果，想到最贵最好的锁还需要特制，家中仍是虚设的旧锁，鹿丸就不那么情愿过早地回去。

反正一小时。

刚打定主意，他就遇上宁次。为了减少巧遇熟人的概率，鹿丸从门诊部向住院部晃悠。

医院灯亮得早，走出横廊鹿丸打量着窗外，才知道此刻已经黑天。

医院里护士家属行色匆匆，禁烟标识明晃晃悬挂于头顶。他走出楼外，寻到一人迹罕至之处，谨慎地从兜里掏根烟。还未点上，就被乙醚特有的甘甜味儿捂住口鼻，丧失知觉。

恢复意识时，鹿丸还头晕目眩，胃袋隐隐作呕。

他睁开眼，四周一片黑暗。

通过门缝传出的护士对话，以及空气中的消毒水味，鹿丸断定自己仍处医院。

麻烦，抽根烟至于吗？

他用力晃了晃脑袋，笼层棉花的不适感迟迟不退。刚要抬手揉太阳穴，却发现手腕被什么绑住。

就在他奋力挣扎时，黑暗里出现一只手爬上他的腰，并穿过他的腋下，一点一点拉开他夹克的拉链。

“谁——”

入鼻是比先前更要浓烈的消毒水味，仿佛特地抹去本身气味般，令人心生警觉。

熟悉的黑暗，熟悉的手法，和熟悉的捆绑位置。

“我唔……”

嘴巴又被塞进手指，鹿丸舔到那人食指第二节上的茧，就知道前天夜里的王八蛋又来了。

阴魂不散。

想着都是老熟人，鹿丸也不客气，一口凌尖锐的白牙吭嚓咬了上去，血腥味顿时充满了嘴巴。

男人吃痛闷哼一声将手抽出，扒衣服的动作不再慢条斯理，单手把人压于墙上，报复性地啃咬着衣领下的脊骨。

鹿丸啜了一嘴白墙灰，刚要回头，脖颈又被狠压几分，让他不得不老实地背对男人。

松垮的哈伦裤全靠一根绳子系在鹿丸腰上，所以男人扯开裤绳，甚至不用拽，裤子就自动脱落，露出黑色平角裤。

脸贴墙，心流泪的鹿丸发誓，以后出门只穿硬牛仔，还要给拉链加个锁。

当他清晰感觉到臀缝摩擦着一团温度异常的硬物时，恐惧从臀尖一路爬上脊背。

“这是医院！你疯了吧！”

男人仍贯彻沉默风格，只是胯间愈发滚烫的硬物告诉了他答案。

妈的变态。

鹿丸咬牙切齿地骂道。在黑暗里待久了，他勉强能辨认出屋内轮廓，这大概是个器械室，有很多玻璃柜，四周窗帘紧拉，他被压在靠门的墙壁上。

被咬以后，男人没再往他嘴里塞东西，估计也是笃定他不会光着屁股呼救。

内裤扯下，鹿丸柔软的性器自然下垂在双腿间，被男人握住，从冠状顶部开始刺激，哪儿舒服揉哪儿，几下就把人撸得腿软，需靠双手扶墙才能站稳。

男人手法不多，简单朴实，专挑敏感处走，阈值本身也不高的鹿丸没挺太久便射了男人一手心精水。

从勃起到高潮经历时间太短，鹿丸好一阵都是恍惚的，他扶着墙低喘，双腿微微打颤，没有男人勾着腰随时能跪地上。

鹿丸的衣服被推倒胳膊下，屁股淋了些温热的液体，顺着股缝往紧闭的穴口流。

猜到自己的精液被拿来做润滑，鹿丸终于忍不住，把“变态”骂出了声。

男人闻言也不怒，姿态宽裕地拿指腹按压他的后穴，把穴口的肉揉软了，再进半个指节，慢慢扩展，动作如冬季一壶热酒，用小锤信手凿拆帝王蟹足般悠闲。

从一根手指，到两根，三根，男人模拟交合抽动着手指，指尖向上勾，摸到某处与其他肉壁不同，手感较硬的凸起时，加大了力度，然后，那张伶牙俐齿的嘴就吐出了讨人喜欢的声音。

“嗯啊……别按那里……”

被肏开的第二天，鹿丸就拜读了男性肛门附近组织解剖图，知道那里是自己的前列腺，属于“死穴”，稍加刺激快感便会源源不断。

男人俯身贴紧他的后背，舔住他的耳垂，咬住银色耳钉轻轻拉扯，又用舌头撩拨他变红的耳尖。

滚烫如铁的阴茎在涂满精液的臀缝见摩擦，时不时戳进半截到后穴里，试探着容纳度。

蚊蝇般的快感藏在肉壁褶皱内，等着男人性器的进入。趴靠于墙的动作很难借力，站酸的鹿丸稍一后退，翕张着穴口的肉道就吞进一个饱满的龟头。

“我不是，我没有，我啊唔……”

早在前夜便有经验的鹿丸立刻矢口否认，然而男人已将巧合当成身下人的主动求欢，尺寸可观的性器整根没入，肉穴深处仍是紧致状态的腔肉立刻撑到爆满。

他被顶得闷哼一声，估计这变态的驴玩意没有二十也至少十八，差点肠穿孔。

如闻了肉腥味儿的狼，男人紧钳细瘦的腰，大幅度抽动着，这次倒是知道照顾身下人，时不时往那处敏感点撞去，没多久就把对方前端的性器欺负到流水。

重新硬挺的阴茎直直立在胯下，随男人挺腰向前摆动，时不时戳到墙上，又疼又爽。

鹿丸倒抽着气，靠双肩支撑身体，绑紧的手下挡在自己小兄弟前，心疼地摸两下。

男人闷头干活，动作又深又狠，鹿丸的腰背因快感绷得挺直，汗水也从额头往下流，湿热的后穴像进了把叉子，搅得内脏都跟着一起抽动。

他着了魔般，摊平手心覆在小腹上，每次男人挺动，都能感觉到皮肉顶出的凸起。

太吓人了。

鹿丸想破脑袋也不明白自己在哪儿招惹了这么号人物，人狠话少行动力强，能把他两次操得迷迷糊糊。

从刚才后背拥抱的感觉上来讲，变态要比他高一点，这可能是目前得到的最有用线索。

不行，他还需要更多。

鹿丸忍着后穴传来的快意，咬着嘴唇哆嗦道，“唔嗯……不能找个台儿吗？非要趴墙上？”

只要回头，凭他的记忆力，就算看不清，稍加分析也能猜出对方模样个七八。

仿佛看穿了鹿丸的小算盘，男人拽着他马尾，两人一同转身。

男人也不说话，粗壮的性器还埋在软穴里，每走一步都狠顶一下，逼着鹿丸按照对方意愿前行，随后大腿根撞在冰凉的钢制处理台边缘。

男人的手自他半敞的衣摆下围钻入，摸着他的脊柱，一点点施力，逼迫他不得不弯腰伏于案上，腰身下陷，臀部高抬，两腿微分就能最大限度露出穴口，供男人奸淫。

滚烫的肉茎一次次打入肉洞里，甬道被撑开又紧缩，再度撑开又紧缩，乳白的精液被拍打拉丝，黏在两人黑色耻毛上，星星点点。

有了桌子，虽然挨操得更深更爽，鹿丸多少能喘口气，逐渐适应了新动作新角度以后，他尝试摸索桌上物品。

男人仿佛开了夜视仪，每当他指尖要触碰到什么瓶子，就狠狠顶上肠壁的凸起，然后俯身将物品拿走。

试了几次，鹿丸被操得上气不接下气，慢慢接受了自救失败的现实，放弃抵抗。偏偏男人爱上猫捉老鼠的游戏，见人不再动作，反而加大抽插力度，示意那人在黑暗里继续寻找桌上的宝藏。

货真价实的死变态。

鹿丸心里骂道，抖着快感积蓄的身体，在黑暗中继续摸索。又有一支笔和两个本被取走，男人的注意力终于不再放到他手上，估计桌上没了能触碰的东西。

整间屋子其实并不安静，它临近护士站，门外有交谈声，担架车推动声，病人咳嗽和家属商讨声。

鹿丸挺着腰，身体被顶着前后晃荡，小腹蹭在冰凉的钢桌上，激得一抖，后穴紧缩了几下，把男人的性器吮吸得十分舒泰。

男人比他腿稍长，他踮起脚尖，臀部抬高，每次男人挺进，自己都用力往身后坐，柔软的穴口在两相撞击下吞得更多，似乎连囊袋交合处也一同舔了进去。

趁着变态被这细微差别带来的快感夺取注意时，鹿丸双肘支在桌上，牙齿快速扯咬着手腕的医用绷带，只要能双手结印，管他哪路神仙，黑暗里的影子术绝对无敌。

为了不让男人觉察，他鼓足力气迎合着那人抽插，红肿的肉穴不要命似得往前拱，被性器插得汁水喷溅。

手腕的绷带缠得太多层，差点被肏晕头的鹿丸不得不稍作休息，终于拆到薄薄一层时，他已经濒临潮点。

只觉男人兀自停下抽动，衣料摩擦后，俯身一只手捏紧他即将自由的手腕，变戏法似得拿出新的绷带，一层层将他双手又缠个结实，轻松把劳动成果毁于一旦。

直到这时，鹿丸才知道，自己所有小动作，男人自始至终都看在眼里，一边享受着他打掩护的殷勤，一边关注着他“越狱”的进度。

“要是被我抓到，我呜呜啊……操你竟然……你啊……”

男人撕下剩余的绷带，摸到鹿丸即将高潮的性器，从顶端开始一圈圈缠，到根部打了个结。射精的快感被堵住后逆流回性器，鹿丸两个囊球都热的肿胀，肉茎里面爽得发疼，连带着后穴也痉挛起来，无规律地抽动，吮吸着男人深埋的性器。

生理性眼泪哗地涌出来，顺着鹿丸的脸颊滴在桌上。

男人用食指揩去一滴放嘴里舔了舔，红着眼，继续驱使着下腹的凶器往泛着蜜糖的花蕊里怼。

“呜啊……不要，放开我……我不行，哈你快停……把绷带拆了……”

鹿丸被情欲泡哑的求饶声比前夜还软，又甜又腻，淋了糖浆。若不是那张小嘴里还有男人手指的血，恐怕早就被深吻着操出水了。

又是几十下深入浅出，鹿丸缩着肩膀到了干性高潮。他的腿已经抖得无法站立，跪在桌子边缘被男人继续欺负，被捆住的肉茎烫得惊人，无数次射精的冲动都被生生逼回，化成肠液和眼泪流出绯红的肉体。

“求你……我做什么都行、把下面解开……”

闻言，男人放缓欺凌肉穴的动作，拇指缓慢地揉着那人咬肿的嘴唇，似乎在思考可信性。

但等不及的鹿丸直起身，自觉闭眼，寻着身后男人的位置，把甜美的嘴唇送了上去。

终于能亲到这张收了利齿的小嘴，男人把他压倒，分食着血腥味儿的唾液。

“呼呼……可以了吗？”

鹿丸被吻得上气不接下气，无力地半躺在桌上，他感觉塞满自己肚子的性器被抽了出来，分离时因气压发出“啵”地一声，羞得想睁眼，被男人捂住。

与消毒水味不同，一股独属于男性炙热的膻腥味儿飘入鼻腔，鹿丸迟疑地半张嘴，唇上很快抵住了一块烫人的温度。

“我唔……”

男人将性器压在鹿丸牙齿上，耐心地等着对方回想起那句“做什么都行”的承诺。

鹿丸想躲开，下体被勒得生疼，粗喘着气左右为难。

要是这变态没有白眼一样的作弊、白眼？

长头发，比他高，手有茧的白眼男性友人，他只认识一个，那人今天傍晚还与自己见了面。

可，日向怎么会……

鹿丸咬着嘴唇，不敢相信自己的猜测，鼻翼喷出的气体吹在近在咫尺的性器上，猫爪似得撩着男人的心。

大约等了几分钟，耐心缺失的男人拿着性器涂唇膏般玩着对方嘴唇。

鹿丸被前列腺抹得双唇红亮，脑海里翻滚着那个名字，心中微微一动，松了牙床，张开了嘴。

饱满圆润的龟头顶开牙齿，抵着上牙膛一路滑进，鹿丸忍着咬下去的冲动，屈着舌头想把口腔里跳动的巨物推出去，却舔了满嘴腥涩味。

“唔噜……太大了、你等等……”

他推阻男人腿根，嘴巴被迫撑开，吞了大半茎体时就已塞满口腔，再推只能挤进喉咙。

还没准备为变态奉献到这种地步，鹿丸挣扎起来，“呜唔我真吞不下去、你这东西太大了……呼呼再说，我他妈也压根没吃过这玩意，根本不会。”

好说歹说，男人也许信了他，但仍执拗地把那吓人的东西往他嘴里塞。

没办法，鹿丸只能硬着头皮，含多少算多少，含不下的用手疏缓。

不懂技巧，也没看过什么像样的教育片，鹿丸凭想象，舔棒棒糖一样吮吸着肉感十足的伞装顶端，时不时拿舌尖去刺激肉冠里的孔洞，一有液体流出便吮吸走。

双手学着男人给他做的动作，从顶撸动到底部，再揉两把鼓鼓的囊袋。

“咕噜……咕滋唔……”

口交的水声淫糜响亮，听得鹿丸耳朵发烫，状态也越来越好，熟练以后，也能试着吞进更多。

男人摸着他的下颚，手指敲打的节奏正是插进那张灵巧湿热的小嘴里的节奏。

鹿丸缩着腮帮子，一下一下认真地晃头，倏地，口中巨物的青筋臌胀起来，抽出的幅度也开始变大。他有种不好的预感，想逃，脑后被人死死按住，合嘴的话，男人另一只手掰住了他的下颌。

“呜呜、咕噜……”

鹿丸蹙着眉宇，双手抵在男人腰间，舌头被撞得生疼，唯一能做的就是放松口腔肌肉，让男人在滑膜里畅通。

那根粗壮的性器终究还是顶开了舌根，往更深处肏动。

咽喉被压的反胃感直往上涌，泪腺也分泌出大量生理性泪水，鹿丸整张小脸都水淋似的湿哒哒，极为可怜。

一切看在眼里的男人快速耸动几下腰部，最后将微凉的精液射进了比肉穴更加紧窄的咽喉里。

“咳咳……咳咳咳……”

性器刚抽出，鹿丸就立刻俯下身体剧烈咳嗽，一部分液体已经被他吞咽进肚，还有一部分挂在指缝，顺着手腕往下流。

整个喉咙疼到废掉，甚至呼吸都带着火辣辣的痛意。

男人帮忙抚动脊背，并依约解开鹿丸被绷带缠紧的下体，把人半抱在怀里，几个套弄，他瑟缩着射了出来，哭声支离破碎。

高潮后的空虚让鹿丸眼神空洞，他任由脑袋垂在桌面，间歇性咳嗽几声。

男人又精准地找到不少医用纱布和棉花，细致地帮他擦了嘴角和手指，还把下体的狼藉也擦拭干净。

天已深黑，就算两人面对面，鹿丸也辨别不出对方面容。

他愈发肯定身上人是日向，排斥感也没有先前那般严重，被清理射在小腹的精水时，竟然有些感动，虽然这人性癖是变态了点，至少知道给他收拾。

鹿丸提上裤子，拉好衣服，搓了搓鼻子准备开口说些什么，脖后一凉，整个人失去意识，软跌进男人怀里。

再清醒已是次日。

鹿丸被大敞的窗户冻醒，手脚冰凉，环顾四周，正是昨夜旖旎之地。

他在废旧的椅子里躺了半宿，浑身僵硬酸痛，喉咙更是说不出一句话。

整理库房的护士打开门，看见个陌生人吓一跳，“您好，您这是……”

鹿丸下意识环顾四周，哪还有昨夜战场痕迹，整洁的桌面，一尘不染的玻璃柜，屋子仿佛未蹭有人喧闹，除了多个他坐在里面。

包括昨晚蹭了他嘴角血迹的绷带，粘了精液的内裤，鹿丸砸吧砸吧嘴，竟然有他妈一股薄荷味。

也就是说，他自以为的温情服务，全是那变态打扫犯罪痕迹。

鹿丸摆口型加瞎比划，总算让小护士相信他天黑走错屋，被锁里面睡了一宿的谎言。

他捏了捏不适的喉咙，眼睛喷火地冲出医院。

只要让他找到日向，并且确定了手上的牙印，他一定打死这变态！

在家中一觉睡醒，宁次被自己满身消毒水味儿熏得头疼，他起床走出内室，矮桌上放着取回来的药。

昨夜太阳落山后的记忆又消失不见，他揉着太阳穴，食指微微刺痛，才发现多了个牙印。

宁次收拾了药盒，命仆人在屋内熏香驱散刺鼻的消毒水味，他按照纲手的建议去找鸣人。

小樱去年收养了一只猫，昨晚加夜班，猫就留在鸣人家中，宁次去的时候，通体乌黑，毛发油亮的大猫正对着金发少年猛抓。

“唔哇——宁次救我！”

闻言，他马上伸手去抱趴在对方头顶的大黑猫，没缠战术绷带的手指立刻被咬出了血。

“嘶……”

宁次下意识抽手，昨夜莫名多出的齿痕和猫咬的牙印重叠在一起，手指流了一圈血。

见状，鸣人熟练地翻OK绷，并展示自己被咬了四根的手指头，“这猫只亲小樱，别说你啦，佐助都被咬毛了，说是买早餐，出去躲灾才对。”

看鸣人这边忙得自身难保，宁次头发又被猫扯掉几根，兵荒马乱实在不适宜谈心，他狼狈地告辞。

巧的是，回家路上又遇到鹿丸，比起昨天医院一面，他憔悴许多，令宁次不由得担心检查结果。

“奈——”

没等他打招呼，鹿丸径直走到他面前，抓住他的手，撕开彩色贴纸绷带，一圈红彤彤的牙印露出来。

见此伤痕，鹿丸就像鸣人家炸毛的大黑猫，竖着瞳孔哑着嗓子，“果、咳咳……果然是你！”

“什么我？”宁次疑惑。

鹿丸真想一巴掌抽肿这死变态道貌岸然的脸，但他无意间瞥到OK绷上晕染开的，新鲜的血迹，话锋一转，“手怎么弄的？”

“鸣人家猫咬的。”

“咳咳……鸣人？”

宁次简单说了小樱家悍猫的情况。

“你的意思是咳……不仅鸣人手上有伤，佐助也有？”

“应该是，我没见到他。”

“啧。”

鹿丸咬着牙握紧拳头，如风一般来，又风一般离去。目标，医院监控室。

本以为十拿九稳的证据，被黑猫搅和了以后，他又潜入了医院监控室。没有搜查令，负责人不会私放视频。但除了那个变态，谁能难倒木叶的大脑。

鹿丸眨眨眼编出一个天衣无缝的故事，并发誓只在这里看，绝不外传也不带走。

时间调到昨夜傍晚，鹿丸晕倒前想偷偷抽烟，所以找的本就是个背监控的地方，他查了其他路口的摄像头，有货运有急救还有家属，人员流动极大，无法判断。

于是监控重心转移到护士站旁的器械室，从傍晚开始，直到晚班交接，库房锁门，一共运送两次大件货。

其中一纸箱里装的就是鹿丸。

但医院内部一般是先点货，点完装箱，箱子运进库房就不会再动，什么时候需要什么时候取。

他估摸自己很可能是在点完装箱的空档被替换的。

但这条线查下去，货物从楼后运送到仓库途中监控死角太多。

操。脑子这么好使，当什么强奸犯。

出了监控室，鹿丸铁青着脸，下意识摸兜，裤兜里HIV血检回执单不翼而飞。

按照变态的谨慎程度，他晕倒时随身物品应该都被清理过。他回忆起那人找他口交时并没戴套，也就是说，该死的家伙原本是打算内射的。

虽然最后被他吞进嘴里，但当时他嘴唇被咬破了，也喝了变态的血——

怎么，想和我证明你很干净吗？

他有预感，这变态和他磕上了。

不仅会有第二次，还有第三次和无数次。

除非他把这人抓住送警。

鹿丸寒着脸蛋，回到一楼挂号处，又挂了个血检。

血液科大夫记得这人昨天刚来过。

“给老子来全套，时间不是问题，往死里检。”

“你昨晚又大保健了？嗓子都哑了，哪家啊？”

“……开单谢谢。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 睡♂，澡堂  
沙雕车  
鹿丸惨到ooc

03

鹿丸在图书馆泡了一天。

不查不知道，忍者的世界里，夜间视物方式层出不穷。吃药丸涂药水都能增强夜视，白眼优势在于夜间视物同时还能看到查克拉流向。

逐渐明朗的身份再度模糊。

“啧麻烦。”

他把桌上堆满的参考书还给管理员，郁闷地回了家。

信箱里有份邮件，是任务寮下发的邻村委托猪鹿蝶的任务。大致梳理了手中材料，鹿丸给小队其他两人打去电话，询问各自空档时间。

“算上往返，三天左右。”他夹着话筒喝了杯水。

敲定出发时间后，又针对任务写了点有备无患的小计划，全部整理完关上书房灯时已经晚上十点。

窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声飘进屋内，活动着僵硬的手腕，鹿丸倒了杯热水，半倚在窗台上，看着玻璃蒙上雨雾，逐渐模糊。

他喜欢下雨天，厚实的云遮天蔽日，冰凉的水珠砸落在屋檐，泥土和石板的声音各有不同。

马克杯里的热气熏白了窗，杯壁烫红的手指点了点，留下几个椭圆形印记。

“哈啊……”

浅浅打着哈欠，时间虽早，吹凉白水，鹿丸喝完，刷牙洗漱。

伴随啪嗒啪嗒的雨声很快睡去。

梦里，他和丁次偷了日向家水池的锦鲤，井野在河边搭烤炉，三人一人一条，金红色大鱼处理后撒上孜然辣椒柠檬汁去腥，旺火炙烤，香气扑鼻。

刚烤熟就看见堤坝上，雏田带着她哥来抓人，想着不能白费力气，丁次说什么也要先咬一口再逃。鹿丸也没忍住诱惑，对着鱼肚最肥美的地方露出牙齿。

可入口的鱼肉很滑，很弹，像条活香鱼，四处乱动。

他刚用力，下颌吃痛。

“唔嗯……”

从梦境苏醒的鹿丸睁眼，黑暗一片，手腕被拉到头顶捆住，睡前的细雨已变成瓢泼大雨，哗啦哗啦拍打着窗户。

他被酥麻拉回神智，嘴里含着的哪是价值千金的锦鲤，“唔呜……嗯啊……”

男人放开吮吸红肿的嘴唇，一点点沿着脖颈往下亲吻，舌根发麻的鹿丸低喘着，知道自己又遭了变态。

因医院那次反抗过激，被欺负得太狠，他顿住挣扎的动作，思考再三，又不觉得被绑在床上的情况有什么生机，能逃第一次怎么会被人上。

想到最贵最豪华门锁明天就能到货，鹿丸抵抗意志渐弱，顺从地让那人脱掉衣裤。

进入的时候他没忍住哼了出来，身体熟悉了欢爱的滋味，虽然还有点勉强，后穴已经能自主放软，容纳那根尺寸犯规的性器。

暴雨让鹿丸心情很好，唇齿间泄出的声音也很好听。

他一晚都没拿带刺儿的话怼男人，男人床上的动作竟也带了点温和的味道，把他舒服得弄出了好几次。

过于温馨，鹿丸次日睡醒时，还以为自己做了春梦，然而酸痛的腰告诉他，不，你就是又挨操了。

“啧，薅羊毛不能换着薅吗……”

鹿丸支着胳膊肘想起身，腿根微微刺痛，掀被一看，好家伙，全是咬的印子。

因为被缠了眼睛，睁眼闭眼都是黑暗，鹿丸对昨晚做到最后的印象十分模糊，越想越头疼，索性不再去想，常规勘探了作案现场，常规地没有找到有价值线索。门口倒是有水迹，毛用没有。

鹿丸想煮壶咖啡，打开水龙头却不见一滴水。去浴室准备清洗身体，花洒也是干的。

因昨夜暴雨，木叶水管破裂，暂停供水，日常饮用水由专人上午十点派发，请各户留人于家中领水。[居委宣]

读完报纸封面的通知，鹿丸头大起来。

虽然男人这次没把什么多余的东西留在他身体里，但下面又黏又肿，鹿丸实在挺不了太久。

澡堂一般都有备用井吧。

想到解决办法，他立刻抓钥匙出门。

“单人间，谢谢。”

因为来得早，不少人还没想到澡堂能用，鹿丸抢到带锁的单人浴间，别问为什么不去大澡堂，要脸。

热气腾腾出来再喝一瓶牛奶，浑身舒泰。

摄入了营养，大脑重新运转。

木叶自带井水的澡堂只有这一家，如果停水情况维持足够久，木叶所有人都会到这里。他对变态最了解的不是脸而是身体，能光明正大看裸体的地方也只有澡堂。

鹿丸咬着包子和老板闲聊，你一句我一句，堂堂上忍化身为木叶奉献的爱心大使，免费替澡堂打工一天。然后他又给前台的小丫头洗脑，男宾单人间只给身形偏胖的客人，这样有助于浴场空间最大化利用。

全部做完，缠上头巾，换了身泡汤工作人员的和服的鹿丸踏进了“嫌疑人群”中。

停水是早上七点的事情，上午来的人不多，临近傍晚，人流逐渐密集。

丁次在门口瞧见竹马有些意外，“你怎么穷到打零工了？”

“呃，爱，为了大爱。”鹿丸一边在脸上堆假笑，一边把牙怀里的赤犬拎出来，推到帘子外。

晚上八点，各家恢复供水。

澡堂客流肉眼可见地减少，半夜十二点关门，十一点时里面已经没了人。

跑进跑出劳累一天，毫无收获的鹿丸拄着拖布在凳子上叹气。

因为从头到尾都是蒙眼状态，与其说“看”人识变态，“摸”更靠谱。但真上了手，恐怕变态没找到，他先被轰出去。

想着家里没人，锁匠被推到明天，鹿丸更是泄气。

其实这个计划还有别的漏洞，假设人家家里也有自备井，不需要特地出门呢？

免费劳动十余小时，浑身乏累零收获的小可怜决定趁关门前泡个澡。

独享偌大浴场的鹿丸冲了身体，老头儿似的仰躺进浴池，毛巾叠在脸上，长长舒口气。

睡意渐生，朦胧间，有人拉开滑门。

半夜还有人来吗？

热水从盆里流出浇在地上，哗啦啦像昨夜的雨。

他又听见对方入池的水声。想到股间青红的痕迹，刚要合腿，水纹波动，一双手压着他的膝盖分开双腿，跻身贴近。

“喂你——”

扯掉毛巾的手被对方熟练绑住，鹿丸咬着嘴闷哼，千算万算，把自己算进去了。

他还主动帮那人蒙了眼睛。日。

四两拨千斤压制住鹿丸，对方啃咬着他瘦削的锁骨，用力揉捏饱满的臀肉，在白皙的皮肤上咬出紫红色牙印，紧贴的下身滚烫。

“唔呜……”

鹿丸丝毫不怀疑变态会在这里上了他——若在意场合，医院的事情根本不会发生。

捏够馒头似的小屁股，男人水下的手又去唤醒前面的性器，待到海绵体膨胀后，向前顶了顶腰，把两根握在一起上下撸动。

“哈啊……慢点。”

因为公共场合，鹿丸不敢出声不能挣扎，身体动情得厉害，手臂不自觉搭上男人的肩，半靠着对方结实的胸膛颤抖。

等逐渐有了感觉，男人两指分开臀缝，就着热水顶进了尚还柔软的后穴。“唔疼……”

昨夜刚使用过的小穴外圈微微鼓起，像颗泡肿的海葵，在热水拍打下缓慢张开嘴巴，一点点含进勃发的性器，被整根插入后，哆嗦着挤出透明液体。

鹿丸倒吸着气，肺里满是浴场的水汽。

隔壁女浴场有人洒水，木盆有韵律地垒在门口，硬质刷子游走于瓷砖缝隙。是负责收拾女浴池的女工，一边清扫一边闲聊。

至于为何男浴场无人问津，就要问变态在门外做了什么手脚了。

怕被发现，鹿丸把头埋在男人脖颈，憋着腮帮子，只有被顶到敏感处才闷哼半个音节。

他越紧张，甬道的肌肉越紧缩，绞着粗壮的硬物不放，摩擦的快感越强。

两具肉体贴得严丝合缝，小鹿丸被夹在下腹来回挤压，又热又爽，随时有喷射的可能。

可能觉得澡堂关门没了客人，隔壁声音很放肆，话题从育儿到家务，目前聊的床事。

技术、尺寸、耐久度……鹿丸被已婚妇女的怨念吓到，站在新世界的大门口瑟瑟发抖。

听到有人说短不可怕技术能弥补，器大活烂才要人命，鹿丸想隔空加入组织会谈。

不一会儿反对方站出来了，还是大小更重要，技术不好能调教，尺寸不够就真没办法改了。

被插得浑身发软的鹿丸血泪心中流，磨合期的艰辛只有当事人清楚。

“大哥，咱俩聊聊唔……对面你也听见了，不讨论技术问题，你硬件够，续航强……操我没他妈夸你，慢点唔嗯……唔……”

鹿丸被堵着嘴掐着腰拖进水里，肉茎每次捅入都会带着水流，被伞状肉冠顶进甬道深处，和快感一起堆积在小腹里。

男人有力地挺动专攻前列腺，没几下就让人攀上高潮，挤出生理泪水，半眯眼吐着气，久久不能回神。

“呼呼……唔呼……”

肾上腺激素平稳后，鹿丸拍了拍对方肩膀，哑着情欲浇灌的嗓子，“认真的，正八经儿找个人处对象中不？别总来薅我。你要相信你自己，肯定有人会被十八厘米蒙蔽双眼，接受你变态的性癖，真心爱你——”

个屁。

鹿丸昧着良心的话没说完，被扳着肩膀反身压在浴池边缘。

男人从背后插入，粗壮的性器打桩似得拍打他的臀部，激起道道水纹。

“我是唔呜……趁我还没较真，你最好唔……”他趴在瓷砖上咬着手指，强忍一波波快感，心里骂男人变态，活该只能靠犯罪解决下半身。

“没较真？”

一直沉默的男人突然开口，声音嘶哑语带怒意。

乳尖被掐，鹿丸瑟缩着打个激灵躲闪，对耳边的声音听得并不真切，怎么回事？因为自己不上心，这人不满意了？把他激怒有什么好处？想趁着年轻多吃几年牢饭？

有病吧。

一个精神不太好，性癖还糟糕的变态。

来不及慨叹，敏感的身体遭到狂风骤雨的袭击，鹿丸承受不住，头晕目眩，小腹湿意泛滥，后穴被烫得不住痉挛。

几十个抽插后，灌进体内的白浊冲散了汁水，激得肠道分泌出新的体液。

男人咬着他的耳朵，不满足又要了几次，全都射进甬道深处，直到怀里人被热气蒸得上头，才舍得放手。

“嘶……”

鹿丸虚弱地泡在水里，身体没有一处不痛，膝盖和肘腕都被瓷砖磕出淤青，后面不用说，肿胀得像个烂熟的桃子。

心情极度糟糕的鹿丸用冷水摸抹了把脸，在胯上围紧毛巾，一瘸一拐出浴场开门时不意外看见门口[清扫中]的牌子。

等我抓到你，把你号炸了。

他穿衣服的动作十分缓慢，因为不确定拿个动作会牵扯到臀部肌肉。

亏他曾经天真地认为，自己是不敬神明倒了霉运，被变态插屁股。男人今天的话一股子熏人的偏执味儿，分明就是冲着他来，准备和他死磕。

这要是还能让人得逞下去，他200智商的脑子不如上锅蒸了拌酱油吃。

赶在前台小姐清点完营业额下班前，询问了最后进男澡堂的客人样貌。对方给出的答案是十一点以后再没人光临。

也不是没料到男人如此谨慎，鹿丸猜想对方事先躲藏好的可能性很高。“店里有监控吗？”

“门口和走廊各两个，再往里涉及客人隐私就没有了。”

“啧。”

没有收获不要紧，反正不是头一次挨操，最终能把死变态踹进地牢里，抠泥巴吃虫子才是正事。

安装了日盼夜盼的尊贵锁王，鹿丸躺在床上心里踏实许多，但还不够，下午他又去了趟电子城，市面上能买到的高清、防水、针孔摄像头全都打包带回家。

花了大半积蓄后捣鼓到半夜，安装完毕的奈良宅宛若显微镜下的载玻片，全监控，零死角。

此刻，饶是性格喜静的鹿丸也忍不住站在卧室中央舞动双手，死变态，就算你会撬锁，我也能拍到你的脸，五十八个摄像头，有能耐全拆了啊。

不仅如此，他还用细线绕床做了个牵一发动全身的起爆符陷阱，因为当晚睡糊涂起夜时不小心踩到，炸得自己灰头土脸，这个陷阱就搁置了。

也许男人真的被这豪华阵势吓到，一直到第十班出任务前，没有来夜袭。

如帝王般半卧于堡垒之中，鹿丸竟生一丝惋惜，是不是该故意弄个漏洞引狼入室？

算了算了，失败了可是要被上的，屁股要紧。

根据任务书所言，邻村不知从哪里冒出来一小团体，武力值极高，欺男霸女，强征保护费，鹿丸赶到时，村子其他受害者还邀请了别的忍者队伍。

“好巧啊。”

“你们也在这儿。”

井野和天天拉着手开心地打招呼。

鹿丸是统计了每次恶霸团征收钱财的周期，算出他们出没的规律，赶在恶霸团现身的前一天到达村子，凯皇班则是在接到委托后立即动身，目前已滞留了四天。

面对两小队三上忍的强强联手，结果不言而喻。

钱财悉数返回的同时，他们还抄了敌人老家，把那群人之前携带的财物均分给村民做补偿。

村子人十分开心，并挽留他们多待一夜。

丁次惦记着吃食，鹿丸和井野就陪着留了下来。另一队在队长宁次一板一眼的风格下，完成任务后立刻返回了村子提交报告。

如果让鹿丸选择，丁次就算馋死，都不会留宿。

因为就在盛情招待的那一夜，他被男人捆在树上差点没欺负到失禁，顺带着喂饱了方圆一里地的蚊子。

终究没逃过被上的命运。

鹿丸边揉屁股边流眼泪。

隔天返回村子途中，丁次还问他是不是偷吃了村民开小灶才半宿未归，被翻翻着眼无视后搞得真像少吃一顿的模样，大骂同伴没良心。

鹿丸抓抓手背的蚊子包，“我他妈是被吃了好吗？”

“嗯？被谁吃了？吃啥了？”

“……”

头疼。

屁股也疼。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙发厨房浴室♂  
肾虚预警

04

浴室镜子前，宁次半敞衣襟，挤出一小截半透明药膏，薄薄涂在皮肤上，惹眼的蚊子包又烫又肿，指腹轻压还会刺痛。

不清楚晚班的那位驱使这具身体去了哪里，宁次今早睁眼浑身不适，脱衣服才发现叮了大半胸膛的肿包，痒得发疼，是有毒性的山蚊子。

上完清凉消肿的药，宁次整理了仪表前往训练场，按照约定，他将和李在那里度过全天。

奈良是他在路上遇见的，穿着不合时宜的长衫，站在一乐拉面店前，黑溜溜的眼睛四处张望。

鸣人和佐助结伴而行，前者刚露出雪白的牙齿，做打招呼准备时，就被鹿丸用双臂勒住，抱个满怀，笑容变成错愕凝固在脸上。

“呜啊啊，鹿丸你干什么？”

放开金发少年，鹿丸又眼冒绿光扑向黑发的那位。

反应灵敏的佐助以左脚为轴，转身侧开，面色不善地抱胸立于一侧，身体半遮住鸣人，等待合理的解释。

“拥抱日送爱心。”鹿丸说，语气和表情却并不爱心。他烦躁地咋舌，指甲在脖颈处挠出大片红痕，隐约能看见两处破皮的血痂。

看着发尾与衣领之间几寸白皙的皮肤染上不正常的红色，宁次太阳穴发涨，胸口叮咬的蚊子包也隐隐痒痛。

“啊日向。”

鹿丸眼角的余光扫到了另一位熟人。

两人相距十余步，宁次走得很慢，因为他在想鹿丸的话，那人每次见到自己，都要先“啊”一声，就像在用这短促的音节做准备，特地调整接下来的话语。

“让我抱一下。”

鹿丸提出了相同的要求。

排斥肢体接触的宁次没有点头，但也没离开，和佐助站在一起，试图窥探他肚子里的葫芦。

“啧麻烦的家伙。”鹿丸开始跺脚，宁次注意到他的手腕裹的绷带，缠法不像护腕。

受伤了吗？宁次心想，说来也怪，他以前虽然在意鹿丸，却不会格外关注对方的身体，至少不是这种，按耐不住心性，兴致勃勃的感觉。

“实际上，我家最近遭了贼。”鹿丸开始说话了，红润的嘴唇带着湿意，隐约能看见里面蚌肉似的舌头舔着牙齿。

“是晚上，天太黑，我刚抱住那家伙就被挣——”

“丢了重要的东西吗？”宁次强硬地插嘴，他也不清楚为什么要问，或许是觉得白眼能帮上忙？

“唔，算是吧……”鹿丸迟疑片刻，面露难色，对失窃物品语焉不详，“总之我觉得是熟人恶作剧，报警太不讨趣了。”

闻言，佐助和宁次都皱起眉头，鹿丸的理由虽然能自圆，但逻辑上过于牵强，只有鸣人哈哈笑道，“报警还不如鹿丸你自己动脑抓人呢。”

“就是这样，所以我想先从手感上找找线索，”鹿丸将探究的目光扫向其余两位，要么抱要么认贼。

佐助动作僵硬地张开双臂，神态极其不耐烦，在鹿丸上下摸索的时候，还催促了两声，结束后拉着身边人快速走开。

“是他吗？”始终沉默的宁次问道。

“不太好说……到你了。”鹿丸敞开胳膊，好整以待。

宁次不习惯地抬起手，任由对方双臂穿过腋下，交叉于后背，胸膛与同样温暖的肉体紧贴。

耳根刮过呼出的热气，他本能地想把双手搭在那人腰胯上，还未行动，对方已经主动拉开距离。

“好大薄荷味。”鹿丸揉着鼻子说。

“嗯，最近蚊子多。”宁次重新整理的衣摆，白眸一瞬不转地盯着那张懒散大于俊秀的脸，“是我吗？”

闻言，还在比划手感的鹿丸噗嗤笑出来，“你这问题好奇怪，自己做过的事哪有问别人的道理。”

宁次还真是不清楚自己的全部，但看对方反应无异，他松了口气，虽然也不觉得晚上的自己会潜进他人家中行偷盗之事。

“那你下一步怎么打算？”

“先摸吧。”

鹿丸愁眉苦脸道，眼睛盯着双手出神。

宁次本想提议去他家用白眼勘探[作案现场]，找找比手感更实质的线索，但和李约定的时间快到了，只能改日再谈。

被男人在树林里侵犯这件事，鹿丸恐惧大于耻辱，因为这个地点代表了对方已经掌控了他的生活。

医院可以解释成偶遇，男人当时身上消毒水味严重，不是同往常喷了除味剂才来，临时作案可能性极高。

那天晚上男人射进了他的嘴里，鹿丸曾认为这是故意证明自己[干净]的偏执行为，但不排除临时起意，身上没有携带安全套可能，因为那天润滑剂用的也是他的精液，而且男人从头到尾只做了一次。

浴室那次他可以理解为男人混在因停水而选择大浴场的人群中，意外看到自己，遂起歹意待到闭店时分强行作案。

但树林，执行任务的邻村树林，任务书自带密钥只有接单的人有匹配的解读密码，书房全开发式书架，藏不住任何人，不存在从他手里泄露任务地点的可能性。

可男人还是来了。

把他的手悬挂在树枝上，从后面进入，滚烫的性器烧得他血管里的酒液咕噜咕噜冒泡，熬成一汩柔软香甜的酒酿糯米汤，喂饱了小树林里七八十只该死的蚊子。

这个人对他的执念非比寻常，甚至通过了某种不为人知的途径，掌握了他的踪迹。

能泄露任务机密的，除了他这边，再就是任务寮和暗部。

鹿丸在一乐拉面馆前守了两个时辰，守到陪鸣人的佐助，还有恰巧相遇的宁次。

为了不显突兀，他把三个人都抱了一通。

起初佐助的态度很抗拒，但反应说过也过，说正常也不奇怪，毕竟宇智波家没一个不行事乖张。

在他连蒙带骗下，佐助铁着脸从了。

手感相似度很高。

如果没有拥抱宁次，鹿丸可能真要立刻采取点措施，至少不能让这变态再祸害鸣人。

而令他停止迫害佐助行为的宁次，更让人一言难尽。

手感特别像，可以说刚揽上那个腰，手指隔着衣服摸到那人背肌的纹理，他的呼吸就猛地一滞，被变态亲手调教出来的身体微微发抖。

但他同样没有钉死棺材，因为宁次身上有很冲的薄荷味，薄荷对大脑的刺激可是数一数二的强。

想着都已经抱了三，不如彻底普查，能缩小嫌疑圈也是好事。

抱了一整天男人干巴巴的躯体，鹿丸已经成了莫得感情的拥抱机器，起初还会尴尬，后期甚至懒得解释，反正嫌疑人范围就在他交友圈内，大家都很熟，只会觉得奇怪。

奇葩也不少，佐井是听了四处抱人的消息，特地赶来的，倒是省去鹿丸跑趟暗部的功夫。

佐井腰很细，力气也不达标，但超獣伪画真的很便利，是否排除他让鹿丸苦恼了一阵。

总不能……多人作案吧。

念头刚冒出，鹿丸鸡皮疙瘩起一身。

一个望风一个实施，也太变态了。

新安装的至尊豪华锁需要钥匙指纹或密码两种组合认证，奔波一天的鹿丸耐着性子开锁，解锁，关门，反锁，回到他安全的堡垒中。

抱了各色各样的人，虽然都是朋友，鹿丸还是跑进浴室，给自己里里外外来了个透彻的除菌清洗工作。

冒着热气从浴室出来，鹿丸还在用毛巾擦耳朵，水顺着发茬滴进耳道，弄得他听什么都朦朦胧胧的。

没有非要浴后喝点什么的习惯，他准备吹干头发就去睡觉，养足精神才能抓出变态。

老妈还有三两天回来，鹿丸希望事情能在这之前结束。

没顾得上晚饭，又花费大量体力洗澡的鹿丸饥肠辘辘，他穿过客厅想去厨房找点填肚子的食，想到空荡荡的格子，又有些犯愁。

犹豫间，他的目光无意瞟到茶几，脚步便在沙发处生了跟。

四排摄像头，由大到小一次排列，全部剪了导线码在茶几上，旁边掰断的储存卡堆成小山。

这些本应该在屋子各个角落称职工作的，至少鹿丸进浴室前还未出现的机器，此刻冷冰冰地宣告一个事实。

“不可能——”

男人的手从背后捂住了他的眼，视线剥离的前一秒，鹿丸看见一只蜻蜓穿过空荡荡的落地窗，飞进屋内。

该死，他怎么会忘了砸玻璃这么基础的手段。

男人扯掉半湿的毛巾，从发尾的脖颈处，一寸寸吮吸着水气熨烫过的肌肤，舌尖沿着有消肿迹象的蚊子包边缘打转，一圈又一圈，在身体各个部位，连挠出伤口都地方也不放过，舔得鹿丸又痛又痒，发出难以自持的声音。

“唔嗯……”

手中的底牌被对家悉数夺走，鹿丸很清楚今晚的自己就是砧板的肉，除非先发制人，否则毫无胜算。

男人粗糙的手顺着他的锁骨往下钻，揉过饱满的胸肌，平坦结实的腹部，最后绕着腰际打圈。

抢在进一步前，鹿丸连忙开口，“……你确定所有摄像头都找到了？”

男人仿若未闻，甚至鼻腔里喷出一声嘲讽的气笑，开始解他系在腰上的浴巾。

“如果你现在离开，我可以保证抓到你以后，只揍你一顿，不送执法队。”

浴巾下是雪白的皮肤，放在光亮处，能清晰看到臀瓣上几个点缀般的小肿包。男人把人压在沙发靠背上，迫使圆润的双丘挺得更翘。

屁股被轻扇了两巴掌的鹿丸脸窘红得像染料，“死变态——你真以为我只有监控一个法子吗？”

话音刚落，男人停下亲吻他脊背的动作，但不到半分钟，又重新动起来，甚至过分地将润滑液全部挤到他身上，均匀抹开，弄得他从里到外，湿得一塌糊涂。

当男人嚣张地将性器抵上他的嘴唇时，鹿丸才清楚自己犯了多么致命的错误。

如果真的还有底牌，是不会说出口的。

知道招数用尽，难逃一操，鹿丸错开脸，拖着半拍音节道，“我明天有辅导课，嗓子您看着用。”

语毕，乖巧地张开嘴，一副我说完了，您开始吧的模样。

两腮被粗壮的性器戳得发麻之际，他一边用舌头尽量满足对方，不让那玩意起歹意往嗓子里插，一边琢磨是时候该借几部专业片子学习学习，免得反击失败后自己遭罪。

他不是助长恶势力焰嚣，识时务者才能可持续抗争到底。学三烈贞女死磕最后，自己遭罪，还让敌人提防得更紧，错失先机有何好处。

而且从几次交手分析下来，男人掌握了他几大部分行踪这点固然恐怖，却一心一意想操他，没有其他恶意。当然，强暴这种事本身就很恶劣，不能因为他理性妥协，就给变态洗白。

人身安全有着落，再看待这件事，鹿丸觉得很像挑战关卡，可以反复挑战，失败的惩罚是被可怜兮兮玩到高潮晕厥，成功则能把变态一脚踹进监狱。

比命别裤腰上的追杀令便宜多了。

他不找边际地想，舌苔刷过肉感十足的冠状龟头，嘴里满是雄性前列腺的咸腥味儿。

男人只在浴场说过一句话，随后又恢复臭石头的状态，鹿丸偶尔会觉得，只要不肢体上表现出强烈的拒绝意识，自己说的话，那人都会听进去。

比如现在，他把嘴里的东西舔差不多，男人就抽了出来，搭在后穴入口来回摩擦，也不是非要撑破他喉咙才满意。

“摄像头，你是怎么发觉的？”

鹿丸趴跪在沙发上问，男人专心拿性器玩着他的屁股，涂满润滑液的皮肤滑溜溜，灯光一打像两块水晶糕。

“你也有白眼吗？”

男人试探地塞了个头部到扩张好的肉穴里，尝透性爱滋味的穴口扑哧吞了进去，软肉黏着柱体不断收缩。

“你认识日向宁唔——”

鹿丸的话被男人顶进肠道深处，小打小闹的快感几何倍增多，腰腹的肌肉倏地绷紧，几个回合耳尖就罩上红晕。

“呜嗯……太急了、慢点……”

他还是小瞧了自己这具被操熟的身体，若放在前几次，进来就大开大合地抽插，后面肯定会火辣辣得疼，现在，除去最初轻微的异物感，剩下的全是塞满的富足感。

男人也发现了他身上的变化，时不时顶两下肠壁凸起的敏感块，手指绕着腰窝轻飘飘撩到下腹，不需要过多爱抚，前端的性器就能挺立。

鹿丸最受不了前后夹击，塌着腰，整个人往前躲，喉咙里酝酿的闷哼也更加婉转。

男人按住他的小腹，把人拖回来，固定在身下，换了种节奏去欺负软穴，舌头不忘卷去那人眼角的咸水。

“唔嗯……啊……”

精虫上脑后，鹿丸的理智开始混乱，甚至觉得有这么个方便的人形按摩棒没什么不好，知道他的点，顶得他浑身舒服，而且做事缜密，不留后患。

于是一个不留神，嘴巴就嘟囔出了一些认可犯罪，混淆关系的话，“再深一点、好棒……”

没有什么能比始终不满自己技术的人认可的征服感更强，男人提起他的一条腿搭在肩上，把人掀进沙发里，用尽全身的力量将肉茎往后穴里撞，又深又狠，第一下就把鹿丸顶得吸冷气，小腹也在前所未有的深入中，微微鼓起，覆上掌心能感觉到硬物顶弄。

“呜嗯……别……”

快感指数爆炸，陷进沙发软垫里抽插的鹿丸快感直击天灵盖，深切体会到祸从口出，无法撤回只能含泪咬嘴唇，不让更羞人的声音飘出。

紧箍着性器的肉穴一层层痉挛，无数透明液体被排挤出体外，从两人交合处，沿着臀瓣顺着尾椎骨往下滑，混合着汗水打湿了坐垫套。

“唔停、啊呜……”

男人俯下身体，终于想起上面还有一张同样甜美可人的小嘴，轻松撬开爽的打颤的牙齿，去勾那条红软的舌头。

两片活肉交叠在一起摩擦，互相交换对方的味道，吮吸着因啮咬而肿胀的嘴唇，直到红得透着血气才分开。

鹿丸高潮没多久，男人也释放了出来。

听见锡纸撕扯开的声音，还在余韵中放空的鹿丸一个激灵坐起身，“你今天不能做太多次，我没吃晚饭。”

肠道内丰沛的液体随坐姿缓慢流出，鹿丸觉得腹腔一热，屁股湿了大片，沙发垫很有可能因此湿透，但他顾不上那么多。

一场性爱就消耗了他仅存的体力，虽然肚子还没发出丢人的声音，但他的胃管已经有反酸水迹象。

低血糖可不是闹着玩，这和平时爽到晕死截然不同。鹿丸认真地解释，希望男人不是个常识都没有的纯性变态。

说了一通，口干舌燥，仍没阻止勃发的阴茎再度劈开肉道进入身体。

“你妈——啊、你要干什么！”

骂到一半的鹿丸因身体腾空而短促地惊呼，从方向上感觉，他被男人抱进了厨房，以交合的姿势，每一步，戳进后穴的角度和力道都是未知，他搂紧男人不敢大喘气，双腿夹住对方的腰。

抵在冰箱门前，男人边在锁骨上留吻痕，边用力操饿着肚子的小可怜，用舌头一遍遍舔平失水过多皲裂的嘴唇。

等鹿丸颤抖着二度交精，彻底没了气力，他把人放在流理台上，转身去拿食物。

为防止结印，男人每次都给鹿丸两根手指一组分开缠绕，做不了任何事情。

IQ200的脑子虽然还没抓住男人，但对其变态想法已窥得一二，他张开嘴，先由男人拿手指搅了会儿他的口腔玩，随后顺从地撕咬下男人喂来的食物，一切都在下体维持抽插的状态中。

“唔咕噜……变态……”

鹿丸含糊不清地骂道，屁股被插怎么也不适合进食，眼睛又看不见，好半天才尝出嘴里的味道。

是吐司。

手工制作独有的黄油味萦绕在鼻翼。

鹿丸认知确切，自家冰箱没有添置过这类食物，他趴在理石台上，身体被顶得上下颠簸，恍惚间忆起似曾相识的味道。

第一次被男人侵犯后，他在冰箱里翻出来的就是这个面包——

“你做的？”

鹿丸费力地支起胳膊问道。

男人一如既往保持沉默，埋头苦干同时不忘又撕了块面包塞进他的嘴里。

以流理台为界，上面多温馨，下面就多糜烂。

大概是看他确实吃力，男人放缓了下身交媾的动作，一边投喂一边梳理着鹿丸已经半干的头发。

又被塞进了吸管，鹿丸喝到了正儿八经的牛奶，心情却十分复杂。

这面包只出现了两次，每次都是他家冰箱缺货，而自己又要挨操，行动不便的时候。

吃饱喝足的鹿丸舔了下嘴角，知道男人对[标记行为]有极大执着，“下次走门，我给你密码和钥匙。”

他也不清楚这种行为和敞开大腿有什么区别，至少锁是拦不住对方，与其等家里所有窗户被完整卸掉，不如退让半步。

本以为男人会很高兴，像之前被夸一样，把他欺负得湿哒哒，谁知对方竟咬起他的肩膀，动作粗暴且没有收敛迹象。

“嘶、生气了？”

又这样，像在大浴场里，怒点莫名其妙。嫌他不够警觉吗？警觉有什么用，自己什么犯罪行为心里没点数吗？

“疼、别咬……你以为我想给你钥匙吗啧，总比你来一次砸一次玻璃强吧？”

算是勉强接受了理由，男人从扯咬乳尖变成手指拨弄，下面抽插又恢复了先前的频率。

有病。鹿丸在遮布下翻白眼骂道。

他被带回了床上，是一楼的客房，久未使用的床铺带了点灰尘的味道。他在床上被欺负得干性高潮，身体抖得厉害，皮肤浮着动情的红色，汗珠在胸膛汇聚，又流到小腹，为两人黏腻的交合处增添湿滑。

“唔哈……轻一点……”

鹿丸低喘，像条被人拖着尾巴拉出海面的人鱼，躺在甲板上无力挣扎，如阳光的灯照在汗津津的皮肤上，闪着情欲的光晕。

他们之间鲜少有互动，大多数时候，男人都是个掠夺者，而他只有绑了被无限索取的份。

手感信不过，痕迹找不到，鹿丸能做的就是从对方本身尽量挖取秘密。

没有想出具体方案，他就被插到顶点，瑟缩着肩膀承受溢出来的快感。

男人将战场从卧室拓展到了整栋房子，很长一段时间，鹿丸在家时，都会因这些缠绵过的地点面红耳赤。

欢腾一夜，两腿彻底报废的他哑着嗓子给辅导的家长打电话，“抱歉……嗯，昨晚着凉了……没事没事，传染就麻烦了……下周末，好的。”

挂断电话，鹿丸趴在新换了沙发套的垫子上，听着洗衣机搅动声发呆。

其实可以提取润滑剂成分圈定卖家，但不说如何解释上面同样沾着的自己的精液问题，木叶多少家超市便利店成人用品专店，拿脚想也知道是大海捞针。

面包的话，剩余的小半块刚刚已经进了他的肚子，理由同上，鬼知道多少家卖面粉黄油的店，何况烤箱藏在人家里，他要是知道那人家在哪，还至于天天屁股疼吗。

玻璃更不用提，连碎屑都被带走了，想复原从击破出寻找线索的想法也落空了。

鹿丸叹口气，其实有个假设，他始终不愿去想，因为承认了，他们就不再是单纯是迫害关系。

摄像头失败的原因在于机械是死物，不能灵活规避危险。想到用影分身的方法，是看鸣人训练时的启发。

鹿丸把分身藏在家里某处，本体留在外面，因为共享人格记忆，两个都是IQ200的天才，就算其中一个遭遇变态，另一个也会借此抓到那人。

以他那点捉襟见肘的查克拉想长时间维持分身术很难，从丁次那里借了药丸的鹿丸此刻病恹恹地趴在床上，分身也困倦地躲在衣柜里，谁也不想多动一下耗费体力。

天黑以后，男人拿着他给的备用钥匙开门进屋。

想着马上就能知道对方真面目，鹿丸有种苦尽甘来的欢愉，被扒了衣裤都没过多反抗。

然而，他听到了一声极度压抑的哼咛，音色耳熟。

“不是吧……”

鹿丸艰难地吞咽口水，对方听见了熟悉的声音低声骂了句“妈的邪性”，答案呼之欲出，这位变态再一次优秀地识破了他的计谋。

“你不会是我臆想出来的幻觉吧？”

“妈的要不要这样过分？”

两个被蒙了眼绑了手的人齐齐发声。

鹿丸要疯了，男人太邪性，跟住在他脑子里，拿了上帝剧本似的滴水不漏到可怕。

因为双手被捆得结实，鹿丸连接解除分身都做不到，想着有难一起受，本体认命地趴在床沿，等着接下来的狂风暴雨。

分身却不干了，在旁边苦口婆心劝说男人，操影分身就是操充气娃娃，哥们你这么变态肯定没兴趣搞假的是不？

事实证明，变态很有兴趣两个一起搞。

并排陈列的肉体差异无二，男人左右开弓进行着扩张准备，两人反应也如出一辙，都是下意识缩紧后穴，小口地喘着气往前躲。但本体反应要更强，皮肤也先泌出汗珠。

鹿丸咬着床单，后背被滚烫的视线盯得发抖。他暗想今晚逃不过也不能让那人太过舒坦，最好把那根该死的东西一次性榨干，假使他日再有机会作恶，也是心有余力不足。

大概想到一起去，影分身也放低了腰身，用柔软的臀肉贴着对方大腿磨蹭。

教育片鹿丸借来后看了几段，剧情不重要，步骤是重点，看着屏幕上白花花的肉体，他大概清楚了花样的多少取决于受方配合程度。

真难为变态把他防得死死的情况下，还能玩出那么多的体位。

有了基础理论，创新一向是鹿丸擅长的。

在自己和自己的共同努力下，男人用尽了他带来的小雨衣，最后几次全都射进了两人窄热的肉穴里。

分身晕厥后自动变成白雾，整晚的快感一股脑涌进记忆，鹿丸流着眼泪又攀上一个小高潮。

“我真唔嗯……不行了……”

妈的变态的肾是铁打的吗？

差点操到虚脱的鹿丸被带进浴室，肚子里浓稠的精液混着温水溢出穴口。他的手肘无力地搭在洗漱台前，即使清洗干净，甬道里还是有鲜明的异物感，是男人在他身体里顶出的形状。

事后，鹿丸从凌晨睡到第二天傍晚，没有敲门声，他可能再睡个连轴。

“咳咳……谁啊。”

调整着支离破碎的声带，鹿丸肿着眼泡开门。

他没照镜子，但也能猜出此刻的衰样，抓狂地揉搓着睡蓬的头发，打着哈欠勉强聚焦眼神，然后看到了一脸惊愕的宁次。

“奈良你——”

“砰！”

鹿丸猛地关上门，急匆匆拉紧衣领想掩盖身上的吻痕，却想起嘴唇也被那变态咬破，怎样都无法逃过宁次的眼睛，而对方又在震惊后，不断按动门铃。

“奈良你开门。”

“发生什么事我能帮你。”

“奈良！”

鹿丸捂住嘴，冷汗湿透衣衫。

变态越来越放肆，在他身上留的痕迹也越来越多，不是没想过哪天被人觉察，但他没有准备，第一个是宁次。因为说不清道不明的小心思，他不希望这人知道那变态对他做的事。

但是逃不掉。

鹿丸深呼吸，强迫着自己冷静。他再度打开门，门外人眼底翻滚着复杂的情绪。

“先告诉我，你为什么第一反应是我出事了？”

“你不是那样的人。”

“哪样？”

“……”宁次蹙眉，斟酌着语句，“你说过家里失窃的事，细节却刻意回避……”

“行了，进来吧。”

松开门把，鹿丸走进客厅，站也不是坐也不是，扶着腰拄在沙发靠背上，示意对方自便。

宁次今天本有训练安排，却不知为何睡到日上三竿，实属失态。旋即起床，又因腰根酸胀脚步虚浮，掀开衣服却不见淤青。

或许是前段时间和李的训练超负荷，迟来的肌肉疲劳吧。

他调整计划，在家静坐悟茶。

想到前几日鹿丸的蹊跷行径，饭后无事，身体也恢复个七八，虽然临近傍晚，宁次思忖再三，还是去拜访了奈良家。

原本只是想见一面，确认对方无碍便速回，但当门打开，他知道自己天黑前回不去了。

鹿丸满脸憔悴，眼角带泪，宽松的睡衣遮不住满身情欲痕迹，半倚着门板，一副开采过度的模样，乱蓬蓬的头发顶在脑袋上，精神萎靡。

联想到那人刻意回避的失窃物品，宁次蓦然觉得，就是鹿丸本身。

坐在客厅，对方也证实了猜测，虽然一句带过，却让宁次呼吸停滞，胸涌寒意。

他的眉头快要扭成死结，耳朵也塞了棉花似的雾蒙蒙，眼睛却能清晰地看见那人殷红的嘴角，张开合拢，舌尖时不时伸出来舔舔嘴唇，唇肉被刷上唾液后，饱满水亮。

是甜的。

宁次脑海里突兀地浮现出这句话，窗外夕阳收拢了最后一缕光，人格意识消失前，他不再耳鸣，并听到自己的身体自作主张地问，

“要不要，我来陪你？”

是甜的。

鹿丸的身体。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> key：  
半公开，骑乘，野外，失禁

05

嗯？

原来是这种类型。

初春的夜晚，裹着雾气，宁次坐在月光射不透的树干上，腿骨支撑手肘，脑袋歪在掌根处，斜着眉眼，注视着七十米外的居民住宅。

二楼窗户没有插紧，偶尔吹过的夜风会掀起麻色的窗帘，投射在帘子上的人影随之浮动。

无论是窗户，还是窗帘，对于白眼来说，都是透明的玻璃展柜，他好奇里面放着的，让自己生出执念的东西。

竟然是这种类型。

宁次又暗念一遍，同时换了个姿势，身体重心也从左边移到右边。

独栋的两层带阁楼住宅是这片居民区最常见的户型，院子里种的植物很多，因为得到合理的规划，看起来倒不杂乱。

晾衣绳上挂着一双刷干净的帆布鞋，胶制水管整齐地绕在水龙头上，玄関口挂着[奈良]的木牌。

白天的自己，到底怎么想的。

他忍不住，第三次念到。

本以为，大和抚子类型更符合白天那位的口味。

因为不共享记忆，晚班的宁次不懂为何看到洗头不用护发素，睡前还看恐怖杂谈的人，胸口像揣了烤地瓜，又热又甜。

床上翻书的鹿丸打着哈欠，明明困到翻两页就垂脑袋，惊醒后还要倒回去重看的地步，仍是不肯乖乖睡觉，非要台灯倒计时自动熄灭，才抱着线装本，身体下滑挪进被窝。

见人睡了，远处的宁次收了白眼，活动压麻的手腕，如一片落叶轻盈跃下，抖了抖肩膀的木屑，向日向宅邸走去。

性格不同，记忆不同，他们唯一共享的就是身体的本能。

和白天仁厚有礼的宁次不同，夜晚的他不会拼命压制自己的本能，或者说，正因为日班过于苛刻，才生出自由都夜班代理。

白天，宁次潜意识压制着对那人的在意，到了晚上，他便忠于本能，对暗中观察乐意至极。

和表里不一的自己不同，鹿丸同他对外展示的那样，理性支配行为，主动规避麻烦，常做的事是在院子里仰脑袋，分不清发呆还是看云。

引起他注意的，要么不起眼，要么不合理。

而一旦感兴趣，鹿丸的注意力会集中得可怕，他曾蹲路边等一只绿背蜘蛛结网，差点被过路的马车圈进轮子里。

太阳落山后，掌握身体把控权的宁次又来到固定的大树下，白眼显示不远处潜伏着另一道身影。

“咦宁次你怎么在这儿？”

鸣人从石头后钻出来，他指告诉宁次，今天路过这片树林时，鹿丸指着地面对他说，这里有人在蹲守，因为枯叶下还压着不应该自然脱落的刚抽芽的绿叶，而且落叶薄厚度也不同。

[什么厚不厚，看起来一样啊。]

[你去树上找，会有树皮非正常剥落的地方。]

[哇，真的！但万一只是路过呢？]

[这里前面就是居民区，有谁回家不走大路要跳树？而且只有这棵树有痕迹，更排除了动物借路，何况隐蔽性也不错。]

鸣人摆摆手，叹气道，“所以我提议今晚守那家伙，鹿丸怕麻烦溜了，真是的，说有贼的是他好吧。”

宁次顿住脚步，兴致盎然地往着奈良家方向，嘴里抿着含糊的笑意，“你没想过小孩子吗？”

“小孩儿？”

“此地近住宅，不应排除孩子爬树做游戏的可能性。”

“……确实，那我今天守不到了？”

鸣人抓了抓满头金毛，差点做了无用功。“啊肚子好饿，我要吃拉面当夜宵！”

目送少年离开，宁次收回眼神，嘴角笑意加深。

据说，人在长时间注视喜欢的事物时，肾上腺素会持续分泌，多巴胺也会失控，为了平衡过量的[快乐]，大脑会释放[负能量]调节，以保证身心健康。

通俗讲，就是看见可爱的东西忍不住毁掉。

鹿丸显然不属于可爱范畴，但连续几个月观望下，宁次越来越喜欢这人，喜欢到想把他永远拖进黑夜，留在只属于自己的时间里。

在念头冒出来的那晚，宁次复刻了鹿丸家的钥匙，吉乃离开的第二天，扭开门锁，走进了默默注视数十个夜晚的房间。

凭借过人的身手，加之对房屋构造烂熟于心，他在没有惊醒当事人的情况下，进入了散发松香的卧室。

同他想的那般，鹿丸的嘴唇柔软饱满，身体生涩紧致，磨砂质感的声音喊得他心里作痒。

好甜，而且吃不腻，更停不下来。

进入时，宁次明显感觉到身下人肌肉僵硬，肩膀疼得颤抖，像雨天缩在洞口的兔子，垂着耳朵蜷缩四肢，试图躲避暴雨。

鹿丸越放软态度，他越兴奋。尤其是为了减少痛苦，不甘又无奈地抬腿容纳他的模样。

他骂他变态，换做白天的宁次或许会羞愧，但人格缺陷的晚班代理，是没有任何心理负担的。

甚至觉得称呼很贴切。

如果那人知道，自己脑子里想把他弄脏到什么程度，[变态]前面还需增添形容词。

这件事他没在备忘录上告诉白天的自己，按照日班死正经的性格，只会竭力阻挠。

但那人的味道，尝过了就戒不掉，追逐本能的他不会让任何人成为阻碍。

对鹿丸的脑力早有认知，为了不让自己过早出局，宁次行事慎之又慎。

不得不说，白眼作恶太过便利，五十八个摄像头和那人查克拉波动尽收眼底。不然以对方精怪程度，自己怕是早领了牢饭。

第一次以邀请身份踏进奈良家，他喝茶时用全视角打量面前嘴巴紧闭，神色萎靡，脖颈到衣襟深处尽是自己杰作的人，血管因期待而发烫。

遭欺负了那么多次，又被拆了那么多招，他十分好奇，经过昨晚可以说“过分”的索取后，对方会使出什么样的新策略。

拿捏着日班的口吻，他不轻不淡地投下了一颗核弹。

“要不要，我来陪你？”

倒茶的鹿丸闻言抬头，眼神与一望无际的雪白对上后，手臂的寒毛唰地立起，耳尖不自觉抖动。

是天黑的原因吗？为什么那双白眼突然令人毛骨悚然。

他放了茶盏，借着走廊余光点开客厅的灯，暖光下，宁次的眼睛柔和如常。

是错觉吧。他揉了揉睡涨的太阳穴，最近被变态搞得已经有神经衰弱迹象了。

“不用……”话涌到嘴边，鹿丸收了声，大脑飞速运转，这是个逐一排查的好机会。无论监控还是肢体确认，大范围搜索没有任何效果，换个角度，一对一进攻或许有意外收获。

而且排除嫌疑的人，还能变成自己同伴，帮手多了的话，只敢在夜里剥夺他手眼的变态就更容易现形。

“嗯好。”他改口道，“如果你不介意，我家有客房。”

想到昨晚[战斗]过的地方，鹿丸扭开发烫的脸颊，补充道，“日向你可以先回去准备……明天再来。”

“那今晚呢？”

“额……他大概不会来。”做了那么多次，如果今天还做得动，鹿丸只能佩服对方天赋异禀，自己活该倒霉遇上四个肾的变态。

不过借口还是要有，他啃食着指甲，“我今天睡了很多，现在不困，他来的话我能警觉。”

事实是只要变态想做，时间，地点以及意识清醒与否都没有任何关系。

他扶额想道。

宁次皱眉，思忖再三，勉强点头。

把人送走后，鹿丸额头抵着门板，忍不住自言自语，“你在想什么啊……”

他从鞋柜里拿出一双轻便的运动鞋，披件外套，带着钥匙出门，在音像店里反复挑选，租回两套纪录片，坐在客厅沙发里，看了大半宿。

太阳再度占领天空时，按照约定，宁次带着洗漱用具和衣物来敲门。

“早……”鹿丸掩面小小地打着哈欠，请人进屋，把收拾妥当的客房让出来。

不知为何，他总觉得眼前放妥私人物品后站在门口欲言又止的人要比昨晚显得局促。

“怎么了？”

“嗯……不，没什么，奈良阿姨今天回来的话，我是不是……”

“啊？老太婆后天才到，我接电话那阵你不在旁边吗？山体滑坡轨道被泥石流堵塞什么的。”

鹿丸拉开双层玻璃滑轨，“这是浴室，我家楼上只有厕所，所以晚上咱俩需要轮着用，你是客人可以先洗……厨房在前面，我做饭水平一般，不嫌弃晚饭就在家吃，外卖也行。”

他拿出厚厚一沓外卖宣传单，种类齐全，口味繁多，看得出是本人偏爱的生存之道。

把能想到的说了一通，口干舌燥之际，鹿丸拍着额头，仿佛做了件多余又愚蠢的事情，“啊，你其实什么都看得到吧？”

“白眼确实很方便，”宁次没有否认，但窥探这种有失体统的事，他是不会去做的。

停顿片刻，根正苗红的大少爷又补充说，如果鹿丸怀疑他，自己必定配合问询，绝不推脱。

“唔、好。”鹿丸侧头注视着月白的瞳孔，心中不由得感叹这人果然正经又认真。

因为早饭宁次已经吃过，鹿丸随便煮了碗清汤挂面，配的腌萝卜。他吃完饭收拾碗筷时，注意到临时搭伙抓贼的同伴在看窗外。

“有什么在意的地方吗？”

他甩了甩手上水珠，关掉水龙头问道。宁次收回目光，提出一个切入点，“犯人是如何掌握你的行径？”

“我也想知道。”

擦干手后，鹿丸蹲在电视前，取出录像机里的卡带，和茶几上的录像带摞一起，按照名目装进盒子里，“五十八个摄像头也没抓住他。”

听到多得夸张的数额，对方并不惊讶，只说了句“是你风格”，隐隐透着赞叹的味道。

“都装在房子里？”

“院外也有，其实窗对面也放了，但没用。”

变态就像生在他肚子里的蛔虫，精准定点，全都拆了摆在桌上，整整齐齐。

“窗户对面？”这次宁次语调变得意外了，他指着外面的树，“那里都有？”

“不止，邻居对门房檐我也藏了。”

惊叹刁钻的角度，宁次征求许可后，开白眼巡视了整个宅邸，“我不认为有人能比你更聪明，所以对方很有可能以一种特殊方式，时刻监控你的生活，获取你行为全过程。”

“可我特地在晚上偷偷装的。”

鹿丸跟着宁次身后，边走边说。

一通检查下来，别说摄像头，线头都没有，倒是在桌缝里，找到了几只落灰的笔。

“总不会是透明人吧。”

鹿丸半开玩笑道，脸色却不好看。

俩人一同去了图书馆，借阅不少资料，甚至连降头这种怪谈都拿来分析。

“还是白眼可能性大。”宁次皱眉说道，极不情愿承认族人拿血继限界作恶，但事实若真如此，他会选择大义灭亲。

“体貌特征能告诉我吗？”

看着那双认真的眼睛，[和你身形一样]这种话鹿丸实在说不出口，他缩着脖子躲到成山的书后，“今天到此为止吧，天也快黑了，先回家吃饭，明天再说。”

宁次把坚持吞进嗓子里，顾忌再讨论下去，不给夜班的自己留任何讯息就换人，容易被看出端倪，于是合上手里的书，选择妥协。

在蔬果超市添置食物时，鹿丸拎起一袋高筋面粉，“你会做面包吗？”

“会。”

“可以做给我吃吗？”

虽面露诧异，还是回复了好的。

刚到家，宁次便向他借了笔纸，独自在房间里待了半个钟头，说是整理线索，出来时刚好天色彻底变黑。

鹿丸熬的咖喱，是只需要切碎土豆牛肉，放速成咖喱块的那种，味道普通，胜在做法便捷。

米饭和香辛料的气味扑满屋子，两人相对而坐，合掌祷告。

但不知为何，他总觉得宁次在直勾勾看自己的脸，搞得一顿饭蹭了好几次脸颊，心不在焉。

比起白天积极分析，晚上的宁次更愿意把话题往鹿丸本身上引，嘴角也不似先前那般紧抿，轻快地上扬着。

“不喜欢鸡蛋的原因？唔，感觉像在吃胎盘。”

“鱼子呢？”

“都是卵，所以我也不吃那个。”

“心理接受不能？”

“嗯。”鹿丸敷衍地点头，当他以为话题结束时，宁次从餐桌跟进厨房，并排站在洗碗池前，挽着袖口，“鸡蛋有营养。”

两人肩膀紧贴在一起，隔着衣料传来淡淡热度。

“讲营养？最容易被人体吸收的蛋白质其实是人肉吧。”他稍微错开些距离，“但谁吃人肉？”

宁次打开水龙头冲刷着泡沫，眼角微眯，“看不见后厨，你知道端上来的是什么肉？”

闻言，鹿丸挤洗洁精的手顿住，神态疑惑地看着对方，从未想过这种近似戏谑的话会从他嘴里吐出。

“怎么？”

“唔没事。我等下去趟井野家，你留在这里吗？”

“嗯，直到后天阿姨回来。”

“……好。”

鹿丸皱眉，这是记起来电话的事了？

其实他并没有必须大晚上找井野办的东西，但从天黑起，第六感就叮铃作响，宁次靠得越近他越浑身别扭，像泡在福尔马林里的标本，被一条条切开，放在显微镜下剖析。

他用眼角余光看着正在融化黄油，准备烤面包的人，除去刚刚洗碗，两人今晚从装盘到端菜，进食，碰了不知道多少次肩膀和手臂，虽说无意，但他不是排斥肢体接触吗？

还了录像，鹿丸去井野家蹭茶水，待到青梅不耐烦赶人，才往家走。

脑子里乱成一团。

他拿出钥匙开门，屋内漆黑一片，心脏登时紧缩，刚要退步，搭在门槛的手就被人反剪固定。

从锯齿孔抽出的扎带发出嘎啦啦声，鹿丸被推个踉跄，身体撞在玄关口的柜子上，差点磕到肩膀。

“谁唔……”

刚回头，紧拥进来的男人关了门，攫住他的嘴。

窗外的路灯勉强打进客厅，走廊和玄关漆黑一片。

搅到缺氧的舌头微微发麻，鹿丸获得自由的第一反应是喊本该在厨房揉面的宁次。

可回应他的只有黄油和砂糖的香气。

“你把日向怎么了？”

捆了扎带的手腕越挣越紧，慌乱过后，痛意让他冷静下来，和自己不同，拥有360°视角的宁次遭人偷袭概率极低。

男人身手如何他不清楚，只知道力气特大。如果宁次因此受波及，他真就难以释怀了。

当然，还有一种可能，压制自己的，正是宁次本人。

但男人一如既往保持沉默，鹿丸讨不到任何线索就被拆了腰带打开腿。

他抵着墙，脸颊贴在挂画上，胸骨被柜子咯得发疼，后面灌满冰凉的液体。

真的，肾太多，捐给需要的人不行吗？

走廊的尽头，有地板折射的光斑，是黑暗里为数不多的着眼点。

鹿丸望着橘黄色的点，他被尽情享受本能的男人掐着腰，越是往深处顶，越迷茫。

逃不掉，也拒绝不了，今晚这样了吧。他混沌地想，甚至开始习惯，如果受害者也分类别，自己大概是施暴者最喜欢的配合款。

变故就在此刻发生。

钥匙入鞘的声音像个不和谐的杂音，闯进被肉体拍打的淫靡声浪填满的屋子里。

“咦？换锁了？”

是老妈。

鹿丸浑身一震，身体没有防备让男人顶上前列腺，呜地挤出呻吟声。

“鹿丸？臭小子你在家？快开门！”

吉乃听见声音，用力拍着门板，和母亲只有一门之隔，衣衫半褪的鹿丸在慌神后，拿手指勉强扯住男人，“停、快停……”

恐惧让后穴的肉绞得更紧，润滑液被挤出体外，穴口更滑腻，吞进去的性器尺寸也更深。

从第一天到现在，他已经被男人调教得太久了。鹿丸绝望地发现，面对这种困境，身体竟不合时宜地亢奋着，热潮也在小腹盘旋，一波波冲向勃起的前端。

“妈……唔妈你怎么回来了……不是封路吗？”

“换乘啊，赶紧给我开门，我要泡澡。多坐一天车累死了。”

听了这话，鹿丸差点哭出来。

他就不累吗？天天晚上被变态折腾，现在还隔着门挨欺负，“妈你要不去山中阿姨家歇会儿，我在给鞋柜除霉，玄关堵着，打不开门。”

“啧，算了我门口等着吧，你快点。从来不见你勤力，还会主动打扫了。”

听着老妈的抱怨，鹿丸叫苦不迭，他被男人持续挑弄，身体卡在临界点不上不下，磨得人腰眼酸软。

劝说不动前面的，他开始游说后面的。

把自家老太婆战斗力掰开揉碎讲到傻子都能听懂的地步，男人依旧在紧致的甬道里挺动，甚至嫌烦，手指捏着红嫩的嘴唇往里探，想堵住喋喋不休的嘴巴。

“唔……你妈的，惹急老太婆，这门根本挡不住呜……”

他越害怕，男人越兴奋，埋在肉穴里的性器滚烫粗壮，顶得鹿丸膝盖颤抖。

不知过了多久，吉乃又催促起来，而男人仍没有释放的迹象，他深吸口气，直起上半身，躺进身后火热的胸膛里，咬着男人耳朵，

“放我开门，回卧室以后，你怎样都行。”

鹿丸知道这变态最喜欢的就是独揽掌控权，果然，听了他的话，男人专注起来，一根烧火棍似的性器又快又猛地往嫩肉里肏，百十次抽插后两人一同释放出来。

趁着鹿丸伏在柜上喘息，男人消失了身影。

他挪到厨房，勾着菜刀划开扎带，两手腕的勒痕红得像手环。

出门游玩多日，吉乃进门时困得睁不开眼，加上鹿丸藏得好，也没发现什么异样，交代几句就回房间了，连说好的热水澡都没精力去泡。

宁次是在约莫半个时辰后按的门铃，说是买酵母粉。

鹿丸告诉他老太婆回来了，一双因高潮湿润的眼睛不住打量对方，却看不出什么问题，反倒被白眼的凝视盯个寒颤。

“啊、日向……”

他舌尖舔着牙齿，调整语调，无意间撇到武道服平整的袖口，没有洗碗时挽起的折痕，而且靠近也闻不到黄油香甜的味道。

换衣服了？为什么？

念想一旦萌生，便不可控制。

面对宁次，鹿丸搂着肩膀倒退半步，准备说出口的求救也变成睡前道安。

不知道自己怎么上的二楼，他跌进屋子锁上门，关了灯，拉紧窗帘，双手主动搭上床沿，自己则跪坐在地板上，脸颊埋进被褥，闭了眼。

心脏砰砰乱跳，等待着男人到来。

良久，几乎融化进床褥间的人动了动脖子，对不切实际的猜测发出嗤笑。

电子钟归零时，男人来了，带着热气，一层层拆掉他的衣物，肉穴仍残留着黏湿的液体，轻易便能插入两根手指。

鹿丸被带到床上，顺从地骑上了男人的腰，在对方拍臀示意下，忍着羞耻感，张开腿，扶着那根硬挺的性器坐了下去。

“呜嗯……”

重力让冠状肉茎到达了前所未有的深度，肉腔尽头的结肠口被撞击，痛苦与快感一并爆发，鹿丸双手拄着男人腹部，只动了一下就不敢再起身，额头泌出的汗珠沿着下颚流到脖颈。

没有过多耐心，男人绷紧手臂肌肉，捏着屁股把人往上托，丰腴的臀肉从指缝挤出，缠着厚实的手掌，像块柔软的棉花糖。

预留出足够缝隙后，狰狞的性器开始在细窄的甬道里不断抽插，甩出不少依附在肠壁上多余的液体，每次都划过敏感点，往小腹深处的结口顶。

“呜呜疼……不行太深了……”

鹿丸抬起腰想躲，屁股却被男人死死抓着揉捏，若逃得厉害，还会被掰开臀肉，坦露小穴，拉进两人下体的距离，操得更深更狠。

他没有再缚住手，只要弯下腰伸手越过男人头顶，打开台灯，就能确定困扰他月余之久的变态身份。

但今晚巧合太多，多到他已经丧失了确认真相的勇气。

喘息声不断随着生理眼泪往外溢，超过一定分贝又强制失声。

鹿丸咬着手指，担忧墙壁隔音质量，但老太婆住二楼最里间，楼下正对客房的男人，极大可能就在是始作俑者，真喊出声又会有谁在意。

自暴自弃地想着，细微嘶哑的喘息声渐渐泄出来，充斥在空气里，潮湿又甜腻。

他被男人拉下身接吻，唇齿交缠。

无处安放的手最后变成深海的水草，绕上男人脖颈，沿宽厚的肩膀下滑，停在胸膛的位置，掌心贴近汗津津的肌肤，感受着心脏跳动的韵律。

鹿丸抽回舌尖，脸深埋在男人脖颈里，嗅不到除了自己被褥以外的任何气息。

目光所至均是窗帘遮挡住的无尽黑暗，他缩紧身体，哑着嗓子开口，“你唔、你到底是喜欢做这档事……还是喜欢我？”

男人的回应是咬住他裸露的肩膀，对着肠壁凸起猛烈进攻。

被快感掀翻的鹿丸仰起头，喉结上下滑动，呜咽的声音粘稠如蜜，顺着耳道流进血液里，化成煽情的荷尔蒙。

那句[怎样都行]最终以各种姿态深刻诠释，心情如台风过境的鹿丸已经没精力去在意这些，而男人也压根不忌惮房子隔音，翻身把人压在胯下，往死里做，直到他哭着高潮，变成漂亮的人偶，一边啜泣一边求饶。

天亮之前，男人在他身上留下大片红痕后离开。

鹿丸清洗过身体，顶着毛巾坐在床头，隔着布帘看正方形的格子不断变亮。

他的大脑像埋在泥土里的陪葬品，空心的陶瓷腔里藏着各种情绪的微生物，于黑暗中，扭曲成各种形状。

无论哪边先崩溃，都避免不了平衡失调。

渐渐，窗外有了脚步声，叫卖声，楼下也传来了互道早安的笑声。

直到吉乃敲门，鹿丸才大梦初醒般抬起头，拉开窗帘，让阳光和晨风带走夜晚残余的旖旎。

厨房帮忙的宁次正在煮鸡蛋，看见来人眼底愈发憔悴，顿时沉下脸色，嘴角又成了紧抿状态。

“奈良，昨晚……”

鹿丸没有搭话，径直打开冰箱，抠开易拉罐，喝了半肚子冰冷的黑咖啡。

虽然没拿到证据，男人身份他已猜个七八，实在不想分出多余精力过这些虚伪的场面话。

另一边，宁次根本不清楚发生了什么，比起自己留下详实的信息才离开，夜班的那位什么都没写，他早上遇见吉乃时，差点当成贼人出手。

但看鹿丸糟到像刚从训练场爬回来的状态，那罪犯怕是昨晚又得手了。

他能理解鹿丸此刻失望的心情，谁会想到有人能在白眼底下作恶。

他和夜班是两个独立个体，谁也无法牵制谁，何况那位还是个自由主导的性格。昨晚床铺没有使用迹象，宁次估摸[自己]在读完纸条后嫌麻烦，找了个借口直接离开。

早饭时，鹿丸也兴致缺缺，只喝了米粥。

“臭小子，都多大了还挑食。”吉乃剥了两个鸡蛋，硬塞才塞进鹿丸嘴里。

宁次诧异地看着鹿丸，他第一次听说有人讨厌的食物是鸡蛋。是小时候被蛋黄噎过吗？

这次换鹿丸皱眉，诧异地看着宁次，“不是噎过，鸡蛋是卵。”

“卵？”

“闭嘴吃饭，一天天满脑子歪理。”吉乃打断两人对话，又往鹿丸碟子里放了个大包子。

按照约定，宁次只留宿了一晚，临走前拿出一卷不知何时整理的演说，正经又热忱，看得鹿丸心情复杂。

明明犯人就是他本身。

因为不知道如何面对真相，他躲了对方好几天。

但躲得了白天躲不了晚上。

男人对他痴迷随交媾次数而加重，并愈发想将占有的事实从夜晚延伸到白天，每次都要在他肩膀咬上一口，深可见血，害他时不时就要拎着带血的床单去清洗，每次晾晒时，吉乃都一脸不可言说的表情。

因为夜夜欢浪后鹿丸都失眠到天亮，他的脸色越来越白，体重也逐日掉秤。

吉乃要带儿子去山里一特别灵的神社祭拜，不信仰神灵的鹿丸觉得自己惹上这种事，也许真有邪祟附身，难得的一口答应了。

除灵要两天一夜，鹿丸被各种女巫打扮的人拂柳条撒豆子，折腾得太阳穴突突直跳。

按照要求，他还需要在午夜登拜山顶的神树。

缺乏睡眠的鹿丸已经开始不耐烦，迫于老妈淫威，夜宵后，乖乖出了门。

神社的鸟居挂着竹编纸糊的灯笼，橙黄色的光在奶白色的雾里像萤火虫，指引登山的方向。

他提着和服下摆，沿石板堆砌的台阶一层层往上走。

夜深雾重，起初还会碰到结伴的人群，走到半山腰，擦肩的概率骤减，树林里的鸟虫的声音愈发鲜明。

鹿丸踩着木屐，在黑暗里深一脚浅一脚前行，最后爬到山头，见到了隔着厚云发黄的月亮，和缠着御币魁梧的神树。

他揉着腰跪在由木头搭成的神台上，双手合十，自己都不知道该念什么，反正叽里咕噜走个流程，便起身准备回去睡觉。

被拉进灌木的那么个瞬间，鹿丸真的相信了世间有神明，神明因他的不敬降下惩罚。

男人的手要比雾水打湿的浴衣高出十几个温度，粗糙滚烫，自衣领滑到腰际，解开松垮的腰带扣，将布条在该发挥作用的地方打了个蝴蝶结。

双手被绑，夜晚的山顶寂静得听不到任何杂声，入目是无尽的草丛和树林，唯有头顶昏黄的月光，透过雾气，勉强照亮轮廓。

鹿丸闷哼一声，任由身后的男人顺着自己裸露在外的腿一路上滑，撩起下摆，挑开底裤，将大股液体淋在紧闭的臀缝里，揉蹭着往入口挤进两个指节。

他已经不再问男人从何得知自己的行程，毕竟有白眼，无所不能。

被按住脖颈时，鹿丸只是不适地哼了声，同之前数个顺从的夜晚一样，并没有阻止对方行为。

他双手扶着树干，张开双腿，浴衣悬挂于腰际，颇像埋进沙子里的鸵鸟。

鸵鸟，就是他给自己下的定义。不愿去面对情感，不愿去面对宁次，一味逃避，哪怕要被变态狎昵。

又有人夜里来参拜，鹿丸听见了摇铃的声音，也就是这时，男人挺进了他的身体，惊呼被捂死在指缝里。

夜风拂过林野，吹得吞吐性器的后穴一阵紧缩，承受不住的润滑油沿着大腿根往下流，湿哒哒的快感在皮肤上流窜。

“唔呜、有人……会被发现……”

他低声警告，身后肉体缠绵的啪啪声却更加清晰有力。

鹿丸缩着肩膀，低头就能看见被撑出轮廓的小腹，和汁水四溅的穴口。

最近男人偏爱后入的体位，只绑手不蒙眼，压住脖颈，掐着腮腺处，不让他回头，又能留住视觉。

那根青筋狰狞的性器正一进一出，用力地操弄着肉穴，两颗蓄满精液的囊球也不断拍打他的屁股。

刚套上的内裤可怜地卷曲在腿根，山顶无比安静，前来祭拜的人很快听到这不同寻常的声音，脚步慌乱地离开。

鹿丸红着眼睛扭头要骂，颞颌关节却被捏得生疼，倒抽着冷气被人操没了怨言。

他的身体开始流汗，眼泪噼啪坠落，比起射精，最先到来的是干性高潮，肏到艳红的肠肉痉挛着，小腹也不断收缩，完全勃起的性器因过度欢爱而阈值变高，无助地吐着前列腺液，在释放前止步徘徊。

除了拉上窗帘暗不见光的地方，鹿丸不蒙眼，男人是不会吻他的。

习惯了高潮后得到一个绵长的亲吻，他咬着嘴唇，被身体的渴望吓到。

不仅如此，夜复一夜纵欲的后果，就是他在床上越来越依赖那人，连反抗的念头都久未出现。

最开始放弃反抗是因为男人被激怒后，会把他弄得很疼。后来是为了保存体力抓贼。

现在，知道了那人的身份，不拆穿，也不容纳，这种强作鸵鸟，试图保持现状的行为算什么？

他盯着摇晃的地面，心脏末端的四肢冰凉。

自己怎么突然就安于现状了？

对宁次的感情躲避畏缩，对变态的处理顺从退让，甚至在床上的态度也开始暧昧粘稠。

这人到底给他下了什么蛊。

登上高潮时，鹿丸的眼睛前所未有的清明。他吞咽着嘴里带着血腥味的唾液，“木叶强奸判刑三年起步。”

男人发出低笑的喘息，另一只手抚摸着他的脊背，对情事里的发言并不在意。

从甬道间隔越来越短的干性高潮推算，鹿丸已经受不了再多冲击。

他抬起那人因快感战栗的左腿，将前后冲撞改为自下而上的顶弄，角度直逼敏感区，又深又狠，每次都要带出一股拍打成沫的液体。

鹿丸还准备说些狠话以挽回自己早丢没了的尊严，体位和攻势的改变让他小腹一酸，猛地挣扎起来。

但他被操得太久了，两腿打颤，嗓子也喊不出声，汗津津脊骨被男人一舔，性器前端挤出一小股液体。

“唔……别……”

柔软烂熟的肠肉倏地紧绷，夹得男人既疼又爽，他刚要放缓动作，液体淋进草丛的声音传来。

“你个死变态……”

鹿丸失声骂道。

射精的快感因排泄无限拉长，他哆嗦着发出哭声。决定了，哪怕是宁次，他也要把人送监狱里蹲铁窗，回村就干。

肉穴绞得越来越紧，男人不适地动了下，结果顶出一声可爱的哭嗝。

鹿丸被小腹宣泄的快感弄到崩溃，全身都处于敏感期，身体里的性器突然胀大一圈感知清晰，他当然知道男人因为什么更加亢奋，“妈的我不会放过你唔……”

挂着泪珠还不忘放狠话的人太过于美味，男人遮住鹿丸的眼睛，另一只手捏着他的下巴亲了过去，同时下身不管不顾重新抽插起来，堆满肠液的甬道又被干出一股股白浊，鹿丸前面的性器也被顶出几滴残余的尿液。

“唔呜……变态……”

湿热的肉穴绸子似的裹着他，越插越热，偶尔的不规则痉挛表示这身体的主人又得到大量快感。

男人最后满足的时候，鹿丸身上全都湿哒哒的，沾着糟糕的液体，抱着树干双腿打颤，随时能跪在地上昏睡过去。

他把人清理干净，蒙了眼捆着手，绑成粽子扛下了山，趁着凌晨众人熟睡之际，送回了神社客用的和室。

鹿丸在途中睡了一觉，被榻榻米硌得醒了过来，用牙齿拆掉手腕的腰带，摘了眼睛的布条，借用浴室泡了个蒸汽腾腾的热水澡。

在山顶崩掉的心态逐渐趋于平稳。

小时候，井野为了防女儿控的老爹进房间翻日记，找鹿丸问过一些不容易被觉察的小方法。

比如关门后将笔芯放在门轴处，只要有人打开门再合上，细芯就会折断。

鹿丸特地请雏田看过，石墨材质和金属在白眼视觉里高度相似，只要放置得当，瞒过白眼不是问题。

在热情过度的邀请下，宁次再度入住了奈良宅，虽然对夜班的自己苦口婆心，再三叮嘱，他仍不敢保证护鹿丸周全。但对方的邀请似乎别有目的，只是敷衍说不用在意。

第一天，鹿丸守了空床，三点半闹钟响后，他抢在宁次晨练前检查门窗，笔芯断了。也许是起夜，他猜测。

隔天，又是一夜无眠，检查时，门口和窗台都完好。

第三天男人来了，把他压在床上，身体被撑到极致。闹钟一响，他拖着浑身都不利索的骨头，查看了石墨条。

没断。

亢奋的心情当即被浇灭，鹿丸冷汗从头冒到脚底。

第四天男人像预知了什么，把他蒙着眼带到了一楼客房紧闭的门前，从扩展开始，一步步详细进行，最后大开大合把他干到高潮。

那是鹿丸有史以来挣扎得最厉害的一次，他甚至被男人卸脱臼了胳膊，脖子也啃出了鲜血，事后照镜子时身体青一块紫一块，像蹭了颜料盒的白油布。

他因此高烧三天。

宁次没开白眼也能看出发生了什么，他帮鹿丸支开了吉乃，把自己常用的医疗箱从家里带过来。

“这件事告诉执法队吧。”

“不行。”

“有暗部保护，你就不用受这份罪了。”

“拦不住。”

鹿丸语气笃定。

事情彻底超出他的预想，被好感对象上和被一个完全陌生的性变态上是两种概念。他对男人一无所知，男人却能找他夜夜交颈缠绵，再粗的神经也该恐惧了。

不管付出什么代价，他一定要撕下那人的皮囊。

鹿丸抓住宁次的手腕，指甲用力到发白。一改往日懒散强调，他屏气凝神，吐出分量极重的两个字，

“帮我。”

“可……”

“日向，我现在只信你。”

犹豫再三，宁次咬牙点头。

“好。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key：  
乳环提及；限制射精

06

“双胞胎？”

“嗯，日向你有双胞胎的弟弟或哥哥吗？”

见对方表情诧异，鹿丸又重复了问题。

结果得到意料之中，“独生子”的答案。

“怎么了？”

“唔……”鹿丸摇头，挑开话题。

达成统一战线前，他或多或少觉察到宁次的言行前后不搭。合作后，矛盾感愈发强烈。

白天的宁次对抓人态度积极，太阳一落山就开始消极划水，动不动转移话题，记忆力也跟着掉线，常常忘记白天说的话，第二天再见面，又神奇恢复记忆。

其他怪异的方面也很多，比如同样是炒乌冬，中午加酱油，晚上却加醋，对报纸同一篇文章，看法也截然不同。

简直人格分裂。

鹿丸扶着额角，对无厘头的猜测暗自叹息。

身后的窗帘被风吹开，他登时条件反射地直起腰背，脖颈发凉，神经紧绷，像只炸毛的猫。

鹿丸也清楚，因为男人频繁夜袭，有点风吹草动，自己便不自觉打开防御意识。尤其入夜，整个人都处于神经衰弱状态，多疑焦虑。

把憔悴看在眼里，宁次投以担忧的目光，犹豫再三，最终开口，“你先休息，我明天再来。”

天色不早，鹿丸点头，没多挽留。

总一惊一乍，他折腾出一身冷汗，睡前多泡了会儿热水澡，出来的时候还冒着蒸汽。

头发吹干后，他换上宽领单衣钻进被窝里。

脑子里全是混乱的碎片，活跃的交感神经牢牢抓着意识不松手。鹿丸在床上翻来覆去，最后找了本杂谈，看到深夜，勉强歪进枕头。

梦里乱七八糟，鹿丸惊醒时，四肢冰凉，喉咙干渴。

他打着哈欠起来，摸黑找到拖鞋，手搭在墙壁的开关时，迟疑了。

印象里，自己是看书睡着的，房间应该还是亮的。

他喉结滑动，缓慢地吞咽着口水，罩着布艺灯罩的吊顶灯被打开，光亮洒满卧室。

确定没人，鹿丸又不放心地打开衣柜，看着卷好的领带整齐地码在柜子里，才舒口气。

缺水的喉咙叫嚣着存在感，迫使他离开卧室。在楼梯拐角处，又因失调的第六感猛回头，心脏吓得咚咚直跳，身后却无任何异常。

“啧。”

忍不住嘟囔几句，他去厨房喝了两大杯水。

借着残留的些许困意，鹿丸趿拉着拖鞋躺回床上，抱着团成一坨的被子，把脸深深地埋进被面，嗅着熟悉的松香味，意识逐渐抽离。

不对——书呢？

他一骨碌爬起来，四处摸着床单，枕头，被子，然后，如同恐怖片发展的那样，摸到了一双手。

来了。

惊呼声卡在脖子里，鹿丸条件反射要躲，但对方速度更快，手腕和眼睛皆被缠紧。

男人把被子掀开堆叠在他腰后，手掌隔着衣服去摸被迫高抬的脊背，一节节骨头滑下来，停在尾椎处打转。

鹿丸的身上还带有沐浴露的香气，棉织物包裹的肉体温暖美好，牙齿啃咬上去柔软细腻。

男人自上而下一路攻略，褪去内裤时，里面的性器已处于半硬状态。

他夹紧双腿，却阻止不了身体的变化，温吞地容纳了对方扩张的手指，性器进入时也只是皱眉闷哼。 

“唔嗯……”

被亲吻到仰躺在枕头里低喘，鹿丸惊讶地发现战战兢兢一天的心脏因肉体交合变得踏实。

我不会斯德哥尔摩了吧。

他没头没尾地想，两腿被折叠抵在胸前，身体掰至最大限度。

成熟的甬道像吸饱的水母，软软裹在入侵物上，往深了捅，会缩紧触手用力吮吸。

男人撩开身下人因汗水打湿的鬓发，拇指揉蹭着空掉的耳垂，生硬茧的手指沿着耳廓走到脖颈，撩过锁骨窝，圈着胸膛上应激立起的乳晕，像揉耳朵一样，捻着深红的乳头。

冷不丁猜到对方想法，鹿丸颤抖着因快感而扭曲的声调，大骂变态。

“你他妈敢在我身上穿孔试试……”

男人不知假想了什么，性器跳动着涨大一圈，抽插的尺度更深更猛，鹿丸被塞得过满，小腹发烫，后穴酸胀不堪。

“呜啊……”

紧闭的肉缝肏熟后微微张开，露出红肿的穴口。外翻的褶皱被黏液染上一层水光，随呼吸翕张。

体力透支的欢爱让鹿丸昏昏欲睡，但男人仍不放过他，边亲吻他的眉骨，边把手指压进甬道，勾出一小股干性高潮的痉挛。

因间歇性收缩而流淌出的体液被悉数捅回穴道，均匀涂满在柔软的肠壁上，男人绕着凸起的前列腺打转。

“唔……不要了……”

鹿丸强提着精神拒绝，却被结束不应期的性器再度顶到失声，期间做昏了几次又被弄醒，最后连抬手指的力气都没有。

一夜混沌。

次日起床时，他头脑昏沉，躺在床上，盯着天花板发呆到太阳高照。

腰疼。

“……哥哥，哥哥你在听吗？”

仿佛天际飘来的声音，宁次猛地抬头，眼神略带迷茫，“唔大小姐请继续。”

是中元节祭祀的安排，与往年大同小异。

比起擅长处理冗杂的日班代理，夜班的宁次更乐于打破条条框框。

他心不在焉地翻看需要筹备的物资条目，没多久再次走神。

达成战线已有段时日。

看鹿丸与虎谋皮是件很有趣的事。

做的套越精密，他晚上欺负起来的花样越多。

只是鹿丸最近精神状态越来越差，眼袋青肿，面颊凹陷。明明猫叫都能吓得跳起来，却非要强装冷静。

他忽然想起那位因太过正直，米饭煮到黏软烂熟，还没反应过来的主人格，心里莫名烦躁。

黑暗里，侧卧而眠的鹿丸睡得并不安稳，眉头紧皱，双手攥着被角蜷缩于胸前，像个极度缺乏安全感的胎儿，藏在被褥深处。

宁次刚抬手，人便醒了，如皓石的瞳孔在黑暗中放大，呼吸倏地急促，第一反应是往床里躲。

可床边是墙，再躲能躲到哪里去。

他只需要俯身，就能抓着手把人捞进怀里。

鹿丸被钳住后停止挣扎，冰凉的指尖微微颤抖。宁次掌心像笼了只飞鸟的尸体，僵掉的翅膀支棱着扎手。

躁郁爬上心头。

绑手时，白眼不经意间瞥见床边半拆开的药盒。

为治疗人格分裂，他吃过一些药，很熟悉这类安神助眠的白色药片，只是它不该出现在此时此地。

也许是感冒药。他自欺欺人地想。

但之后发生的事情，任何借口都不再好用。

记忆里的鹿丸，随遇而安，得过且过，善于向现实妥协的性格让他很清楚如何规避风险，韬光养晦，然后抓住机会，出奇制胜。

绝不是现在这样，哭得委屈又可怜。

因为十分安静，宁次起初甚至没发现。

虽然热衷于各种占有鹿丸的行为，想亲他嘴唇，咬他的脖子，在乳头上穿东西，在屁股上留指痕，在身体最深处释放，恨不得揉碎他，吃了他，把他塞进身体里，但并不代表自己还想摧毁他。

宁次停下解纽扣的动作，搂着鼻头哭红的人，手掌轻轻拍打后背，想不通为什么。

在他眼中，自己欺负他，是因为喜欢他，想亲近他。

而性格缺陷严重的第二人格很难理解被陌生人每晚翻来覆去折腾，一觉醒来双腿发软又找不到元凶的无力感。

见男人停手，鹿丸开始挣扎，宁次下意识捆住对方，武力压制带来的徒劳感就像裹在鞭子上的盐，鹿丸的情绪管理逐渐失控。

他骂宁次有病，找谁不好偏找他，他也有喜欢的人，想和喜欢的人做而不是被不认识的变态压来压去。

掺杂着哭腔的控诉在宁次心上戳了个洞，冷风和沙砾不断往里吹，咯得他肋骨生疼。

他问鹿丸，你喜欢谁。

习惯了男人在床上的沉默，鹿丸花好长一段时间才反应过来，汇聚在下颌的泪珠簌簌坠落，砸在宁次手背上，滩成冰凉的水渍。

“你喜欢谁？”他又问了一遍。

“告诉你有什么用。要做快做。”

鹿丸闭上眼睛，咬住嘴唇，拾掇着自尊心默不吭声。

“你说了，我以后就不再来。”

宁次投下一枚重弹。

鹿丸会错意，以为变态是玩腻了想换人，“你的伎俩对白眼不管用。”

“日向家的谁？”

男人敏锐得惊人，提起木叶最古老的氏族也不见畏惧。

鹿丸不说，宁次有的是办法。

拆到一半的纽扣被悉数打开，然后从胸膛开始，手指一寸寸下移，包裹住黑色绒毛下的性器，把它撸到勃起。

“你什么时候说，我什么时候停。”

他离开片刻，从衣柜里抽出一条窄边领带，跨坐在鹿丸挣扎的腿上，绕着硬挺的阴茎在根部缠了个花结。

接下来的事情就不难预测了。

宁次给人做了前所未有的漫长的前戏，从腹下凸起的青筋就知道快感有多磨人。

真正用肉茎替代手指时，被情欲搅得黏糊糊的鹿丸绷紧脚背攀上了高潮。紧锁的排泄欲逆流，快感蹿进四肢百骸。

“啊啊……呜放开我……”

高潮的身体敏感易碎，不需要前列腺刺激，完全成熟的肠肉仅靠摩擦就能自动汲取快感。

鹿丸倒吸着凉气，在医院被男人限制射精的回忆爬上心头。

比起委屈时流下的眼泪，快感涌出的液体更多，像要弥补下半身节流似的，不一会就打起哭嗝。

“呜啊……别……”

听不到名字，宁次绝不收手，紧实的臀肉被他掐在手里，用力分开，紫红的性器毫无保留地撞进穴口，捅上终点的结肠口。

钝痛和快感交织，越来越能适应交媾中下位角色的肉穴自主收缩着，配合男人的节奏，去吞得更多更深。

在宁次恶意把弄下，鹿丸的性器顶端挤出了几滴透明液体，间歇性抖动着渴望释放。

“你放开我……除了名字，什么都行……”

鹿丸甚至肯让变态把那根粗壮的东西捅到他的喉咙里，如果这时候提出在那对漂亮的乳尖上加点装饰，他大概犹豫片刻也会答应。

宁次喜欢鹿丸戴耳环的模样。

假如那颗小巧的乳头能挂上相匹配的饰品，每次被他顶弄得上下摇晃，把脆弱敏感的乳尖扯得又红又肿，最后高潮时随胸膛剧烈起伏，兴许还会淋上精液，水亮色情。

拒绝这种可能性需要极大毅力，尤其是追求自由和本能的第二人格。

但嫉妒的力量同样不可小觑。

宁次俯下身，吐着潮湿沙哑的热气，“我只要名字。”

他开始按五十音的顺序，逐一列举，每说出一个名字，便在鹿丸身上留下一枚青紫的吻痕。

如果说，最开始对男人的印象是诧异，愤怒，然后恐惧，逃避，现在则完全绝望。

能掌握他的任务动向，规避所有调查陷阱，无孔不入，阴魂不散，只提个白眼，就能把日向族谱说出来——

世上大概只有神才会洞悉一切。

理性瓦解，思维失常的鹿丸变得温顺，奋力挣扎的腿也放松下来，搭在男人腰上，虚迎着抽插的动作，连带着眼神也愈发迷茫。

“唔嗯……”

被前列腺液打湿的绸子硬冷潮湿，贴着滚烫的肉茎，变相刺激着肿烫敏感的皮肤。

花结被宁次揉得松了些，半透明的精水从储精囊一点点向外分泌，原本几秒的快感被拉长至无限，转眼鹿丸身上挂满汗珠。

承受不住高潮的后穴肿胀麻木，无法接受更多快感，连痛觉也逐渐消失，只有深入到结肠的恐怖的填充感，还在持续输送热度。

鹿丸的脖颈和胸膛已经没了能下嘴的地方，宁次啃咬着他的耳垂，准备咬完两只耳朵换后背继续。

在他含着柔软的耳肉，往耳孔里吹自己的名字时，本躲闪着痒意的鹿丸兀地顿住，瞳孔缩成针状，后穴紧得叫人窒息。

“你——”

“……别说。”

其实鹿丸做心理准备了，但男人的声音太具魅惑力，还贴在他耳根，顺着耳孔毫无保留地钻进他的脑子，支配了他的身体。

“为什么是日向宁次？”

男人罔顾他的意愿，还是重复了那个名字。

鹿丸敛着眼睑，绑在床头的手死死握拳，张了几次嘴唇，才发出声音。

“……名字你拿到了，告诉他也无所谓……别再来缠我了，我什么都给不了你。”

他中间停顿了一会儿，语气夹带着道不明的情愫。

宁次强压住内心的欣喜，在那张泪水斑驳的脸蛋上亲了一口，只有他自己知道，鹿丸已经把最好的给他了。

各怀心思，俩人纠缠至夜深。

“荒唐！”

宁次将信纸重重拍在桌上，毛笔被震得从砚台滚落，停在怒气冲天的主人手边。

“这、这混账的……唉。”

想骂人半天憋不出一个脏字，气到铁青的脸又寒了几分。

第二人格做事随性，这是弥补主人格的必然结果，可谁曾想，他竟然敢做出此等卑劣之事。

宁次双手握拳，咬牙切齿。

想到鹿丸因骚扰而日渐凹陷的眼窝，竟然还妄想让罪魁祸首去守护他，自己也够可笑。

十二封晓以大义的游说信换来一封内容疯狂的坦白书，若不是夜晚的那位深知他的脾气，把最重要的事情写在前面，告诉他鹿丸在偷偷喜欢自己，宁次可能看到一半就冲出去登门谢罪。

第二人格做事荒诞，道德界限模糊，满纸说辞在宁次眼里尽是蛊惑人心的鬼话，但客观分析，让鹿丸知道造成他神经衰弱的元凶正是心心念念的对象，怕是也要分裂个人格才能解决。

信上第二人格称，要正大光明追鹿丸，字里行间赤裸裸透着肉欲，宁次虽嫌弃，却不得不承认，自首只会让鹿丸留下不可磨灭的心理阴影，只有认真把人追到手，日后加倍弥补才是解决问题最优解。

尽管出发点不同，两人格终于达成共识。

所谓犯罪一时爽，追妻火葬场。

鹿丸因神经衰弱时常耳鸣头晕，确定变态消失后，基本处于闭门补眠状态，加上说出了心意，对宁次更是避之不及。

吃多了闭门羹，主人格难免埋怨副人格索求无度，副人格倒打一耙主人格优柔寡断。

“你不夜袭奈良，我们能没退路吗？”

“你竟然想退？要不是你左一个在意右一个在意，死活不承认自己喜欢鹿丸，我能分裂出来？”

仅凭三两张信纸，无法当面斥责对方的俩人肚子里都憋着火。

真正有进展已经两个月后。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key：  
反杀  
我的连环车竟然断了

07

九月一过，天气就由热转凉。

若是起得早，走在黎明的大街上，吐气见雾。

鹿丸翻出去年的围巾，把衣领和鼻子间的皮肤围个严严实实。他在玄关口系鞋带的功夫，白毛忍犬哒哒哒跑过来，亲昵地蹭着他的小腿。

“啧，走啦。”

鹿丸将手插进赤丸毛绒绒的脑袋里呼噜着抓两下。

体型半人高的大狗摇晃着尾巴“汪”地叫一声，对着门把手吐舌头，刚推个门缝就钻出去，活泼地原地转圈。

被晨风吹个寒噤，鹿丸双手缩进棒球服口袋里，脸又往围巾里埋了几分，内心抱怨此刻悠哉躺在沙发里看早间占卜的老妈。

入夏后，他一直过得很艰难，各种意义上。

变态的纠缠不休给他生理和心理造成很大困扰，来得突然，走得彻底，留下他整晚失眠。

很长一段时间，他是不能忍受身后有人出现的，卧室也彻夜常亮，注意力无法长时间集中，要么失聪要么耳鸣，搞得正常交流都出现问题。

包括发小在内的朋友都表示关心，但人多了，围上来，勾肩搭背，时不时蹭到手臂。

面对习以为常的肢体碰触，鹿丸呼吸困难，无法控制逃跑的冲动。

最后他干脆称病在家，闭门谢客。

等到大脑机能恢复时，理性的一部分终于重新运转。

他客观列出迄今为止全部遭遇，斟酌再三，停止了对既定事实的焦虑，以康复为目的释怀。

吉乃更早一些就有注意儿子的异常，可她不擅长丈夫那种有理有据的心灵鸡汤，从牙那里借来赤丸。

如果不愿意见人，那就让宠物多陪陪他。

老妈的心意鹿丸领了，赤丸对他调节心态也起了很大帮助，尤其晚上爬进床，搂着热乎乎的大型犬，身心踏实。

本来复诊顺利后，应该归还赤丸，但牙全家都去枫山泡温泉了，所以它还要留一段时间。

遛狗的任务，也就正式交给了重回社会的鹿丸。

他在早餐摊买了两个包子，赤丸在旁边摇着尾巴流口水，无奈，又向店家多要三个。

新鲜出炉的肉包子皮薄馅大，热气透过油纸，烘得手指发红。

一人一狗边吃边晃，不经意间走到占地广阔的日向宅院。

路过后门时，刚好遇见晨跑回来的宁次，和管家在讨论秋分日祭祀的疏漏。

眉宇紧锁的男人见到鹿丸，停下话头，加快语速，简略交代管家另行详谈的时间，等人走后，亮着眼睛回过头，汗水打湿的脸颊透着笑意，“找我吗？”

“唔、碰巧路过。”鹿丸不自觉拿鞋头点了点地面，脚边赤丸对熟人亲昵地叫了两声。

“听说你下个月要去火影大人那里工作？”

“只是简单的文案役，八月份就该去……”

他说到一半，转了话锋，询问起宁次的秋分祭祀的事。

别人眼中他是身体不适，具体原因两人心知肚明。

宁次也识相地接过话茬，今年秋分日日足让花火替代雏田做神明女巫，中途出现差错，倾倒的油灯点燃了木制神台，幸而补救及时，保住了祭祀书。

参与不进谈话中，赤丸无聊地刨土，但日向家外围铺的都是青石板，太硬，磨不了爪子，只能翘着尾巴四处转圈，东闻闻，西蹭蹭。

鹿丸皱眉听半天，硬是把心里那句大家族事儿多会玩的嘲讽吞进肚子里，很官方地敷衍着祭祀活动注意明火。

两人又聊了点别的，宁次说有东西给他，便掩门进屋。

赤丸想跟进去，差点被门板拍鼻子，伸着爪子不停挠门，被鹿丸拽耳朵拖回来。

他双手环住白毛犬的脖子，勾着所有犬类最爽的地方挠痒痒，赤丸舒服地躺在地上，很快忘了刚才的事。

宁次回来得很快，他拿了一本塑封的硬皮书，是鹿丸喜欢的杂谈作者出的新书，只在雷之国限量发售。

“你之前提过，我恰巧出任务看到就买了。”

对“恰巧”保持怀疑态度，鹿丸收下书，“多少钱我给你。”

“加上关税三两十六文。”

本想着推托一番，谁知宁次报价精准。鹿丸掏钱的手顿住，看着那张坦诚的脸，一时语塞。

回家换了家居服，鹿丸迫不及待拆了封皮，窝进能晒到阳光的单人沙发里看了一整天，白毛忍犬就在他脚边晃着尾巴，一同享受日照的惬意。

被变态夜袭，又强迫吐露心意，鹿丸倒霉到极限的运气触底反弹，最明显的变化就是和心上人的接触增多。

像今早这样，两人见面，宁次主动打招呼的频率逐步增多，时不时约他出来吃饭。因为精神原因他拒绝了很多次，最近倒是一起吃了海鲜，和一乐拉面家新推出的炒饭。

“鹿丸，你朋友找。”

晚饭后，正在厨房洗盘子的鹿丸闻声出来，因为没擦手，水滴在地板上，还被吉乃说教一通。

白天有太阳，气温不至于寒冷，到了晚上，基本温度维持在十二三度。

宁次提了个包装精致的纸袋，上面印有槐田家的标志。

“这是送给各长老以后多出来的柿饼。”

又是真实度暧昧的借口。

见鹿丸双手环胸，没有接东西的意思，宁次强行给自己加了不吃柿饼的设定，言语恳切，就差拿浪费粮食做文章。

总觉得奇怪又说不出哪里怪异的鹿丸皱着眉，迟疑地收下。他拎着提手左右拉开，发现里面除了黑漆碎花的礼盒，还有本硬皮书。

“这是……”

“阿茨伊昨天来木叶做任务，我托他带的。”

末了，见鹿丸神色微妙，宁次语气试探，“带错了？”

“加关税三两十六文。”

鹿丸捏着塑封的书说道。

“你已经买了？”

“唔……稍等，我给你书钱。”

宁次喊住准备回屋取钱的鹿丸，目光专注，嗓音柔和，像极了井野喜欢的八点档男主，“如果你不介意，可以下次和我讲讲里面的内容。”

“那你拿回家看吧。”

“……我还有事，嗯，先走了。”

鹿丸疑惑不已，木然地看人离开，把柿饼送进厨房。

尽管是最早一批晒制成的柿饼，槐田家依旧制作出不输于冬季的醇厚口感。

吉乃边抱怨高糖高碳水，不宜睡前食用，边在嘴里嘎吱嘎吱嚼着果肉。赤丸绕着茶几焦急地摇尾巴，被鹿丸按着头推开。

把赤丸喂拉肚子，牙回来能和他拼命。

洗漱沐浴后，闹脾气的大白犬已经睡下。

鹿丸轻轻关了吊灯，只留床边的台灯，坐在桌前，看着两本一模一样的书，眼底情绪复杂。

这不是宁次第一次连送两件相同东西给他。

之前养病，两大束白风铃一个中午一个傍晚送到奈良家，两家花店卡片的祝福语不同，但落款都是日向。

“双胞胎啊……”

遗忘许久的猜想又浮出水面。

鹿丸搓了搓脸，事关宁次，他必定上心。

老实讲，变态销声匿迹后，鹿丸确实还有抓人的想法，但他现在一门心思扑在宁次身上，无论是前后矛盾且怪异的行为，还是隐约熬出头的感情。

就在他整理好心情，准备迈出一步，给两人关系重新定义时，曾经迫切想要的，关于犯罪的线索却从天而降。

无论日班夜班，在谈恋爱上，宁次都是个棒槌。

非要说差别，一个傻到喜欢都不知道喜欢上人家，另一个则刚喜欢就喜欢上了人家。

日班风格直来直往，做事坦荡，若不是鹿丸刚对犯人表明心意，他立刻就去告白容易引起猜忌，日班早就准备好印章和婚姻申请表，得了点头就民政局走一趟。

夜班看似突飞猛进，关系进展到负十八厘米，一旦走正规法律程序，老实本分起来，连人家小手都摸不到。天天在堂妹的电视剧里偷师学艺，屡战屡败。说好的艺术源于生活呢？一点都不写实。

耗时三个月，俩人格挖尽心思，总算把人邀进家门。

赤丸的爪子吧嗒吧嗒踩着榻榻米在前面走，日向家仆人拿着小抹布在后面追。

鹿丸连声道歉，“要不，等牙回来，我再来吧。”

“材料就在里面。”

“呃……实际上……”鹿丸面色为难，他没告诉过宁次有关变态手作面包的事情，白天的宁次也只是单纯想起来，有那么一次对方想吃面包，结果赶上人格换班就没做成。

因为犯人已经销声匿迹，面包没了任何作用，甚至什么味儿鹿丸都记不清了，但宁次决定的事轻易不会改变，他只好把赤丸送到不需要清扫的院子里，让它自由刨土撒欢。

揉好的面团送进烤箱时，因等待的时间过长，宁次去书房搬棋盘，鹿丸则留在厨房等待。

先进屋的是赤犬，狗爪子沾满泥土，嘴上还叼个布袋，它把东西放在鹿丸脚步，后退半步蹲坐在地，摇晃着尾巴一副等待奖励的模样。

看着满地土块砂砾，鹿丸太阳穴发涨，估摸着可能是日向家某人的私人物品，丢地上不太好，便拿起来放桌上，也因此看见了虚遮住的钥匙。

一把和他家一模一样的钥匙。

“你是闻到味道才找出来的吗？”

赤丸欢快地嗷了一声，尾巴摇得更开心。

它在奈良家住久了，便记住了那股松香味儿，路过日向宅，碰巧嗅到熟悉感，可惜找不到钻进去的机会。今天得空，当然要把这股味道根源找出来。

每次从犄角旮旯挖出旧物，牙都会十分开心，给它加餐肉骨头。

然而鹿丸并没有失而复得的喜悦，他的脸，寒得惊人。

[今，约奈良于家中……]

写给夜班的信笺始终停留在开头，宁次提笔又放下，反复犹豫，不知怎样汇报情况。

原本进展一切顺利，他拿棋盘的功夫，回来就看那人在和管家道别。

说赤丸弄脏了榻榻米，改日拜访。但这种理由谁信。

老实讲，他现在开始怀疑，鹿丸喜欢他这件事，是第二人格编出来诓他的谎言，目的就是不让自己揭发夜袭的罪行。

但第二天，鹿丸竟主动约他见面，说是赔罪，请他吃炒乌冬。

木叶门口有家老招牌，专做手打荞麦和乌冬，在炒至金黄微焦的乌冬里加上鱼糕，虾仁，牡蛎和卷心菜，满满一大盘，料多面香却不会放过多调料，给个人口味留足发挥空间。

宁次喜欢加酱油，甜味提鲜，能让味道更浓郁。

鹿丸吃面时一直盯着他看。

“嗯？”

“没事。”

怎么看也不像没事的样子，宁次停了筷子，咽下嘴里的食物，擦拭着嘴角，等对方重新给出能令他满意的答案。

“唔……”鹿丸沉思片刻，“日向，你以后……可以喊我的名字吗？”

“好。”

怕人反悔，话音未落宁次就答应了。

昨天还光脚骑驴，怀疑自我，今天就进度喜人，坐上四轮大巴。

人生啊。

吃完饭，鹿丸说想去商店街新开的游戏城玩，“宁次你来过这里吗？”

“第一次。”

“我也是，先去前台换币吧。”

两人一下午都泡在嘈杂的游戏厅里，始终待在一起，没来得及给夜班人格留信，夕阳就沉进大地。

人格切换后，宁次站在电子游戏屏前微微错愕，看见鹿丸在身边催促他投币，不清楚昨晚还怀疑他谎报军情的主人格怎么十二小时内就发展到约会地步。

但习惯了人格切换，他不动声色地把手探进兜里，在上衣右口袋找到兑换的游戏币，按照指示投入三枚，装作无事发生的模样，站在旁边偷偷搜集情报。

鹿丸摇杆按钮拍得啪啪作响，手速既快又准，不一会儿屏幕打出K.O.字样。积分榜统计出来，距离第一名还差四百分，他舔了舔嘴，准备再来一局。

不到半个时辰宁次基本摸清周边情况，对鹿丸身体极度痴迷的他不可能错过对方舔嘴唇的动作，先是抿嘴，然后探出舌头，微微干裂的嘴唇浸湿后水润饱满，被牙齿咬成各种形状，最后上下贴合，恢复原状。

自从得知鹿丸心意就开始禁欲的宁次喉咙一紧，脑海里全是那张嘴唇给他口交的模样，被性器塞满的嘴唇会撑得平薄，裹着皮肤上下吞吐，然后被磨得又红又肿。

宁次掩饰性咳嗽两声，目光扫到自动贩卖机，“奈良，你喝水吗？”

“啊？”

“我去买点水。”他指着不远处说道。

鹿丸顺着手的方向望去，又回过头，来回咬着两片唇肉，“日向，你喝什么？”

“矿泉水。”

宁次看见鹿丸松了手，“不玩了，走吧。”

“去哪？”

“请你吃晚饭。”

角色失去控制后，呆愣愣站在原地，对面只剩一丝血的敌人疯狂反击，五秒结束了鹿丸二十三连胜。

然而本人并不在意，他带着宁次去了村口的面馆，点了两份炒乌冬，“别嫌寒碜，我就爱吃这个。”

有机会和人吃饭，宁次哪在意吃什么，面上来趁着热气倒了一碟子黑醋。

鹿丸没动筷子，双手合十完，就坐在对面，眼巴巴看着人吃面，“日向，你为什么倒醋？”

“去腥……怎么？”

“唔，没事，就是好奇。”

“好奇什么？”

鹿丸没回答，拿着筷子，脸上堆着不自然的笑容。

一反之前躲闪状态，鹿丸黏宁次黏得不行，白天几乎同进同出，两人还一起完成了A级任务，气氛好到随时能表白。

就在昨天，鹿丸还去了他家，虽然是找雏田，但之后听堂妹说，俩人聊的基本还是他，鹿丸打听不少关于宁次的事，还请求翻看了相册。

夜班代理认为时机到了，该告白了，但主人格还在犹豫。

不想婆婆妈妈下去，夜班代理擅自决定告白在今晚。

然而好巧不巧，鸣人天黑以后突然找他训练，因为鹿丸当裁判，宁次去了。

本以为是友好切磋，金毛少年不知嗑了什么药，直接仙人模式外套人柱力开大，宁次只来得及张八卦罩，就被铺天盖地的查克拉震晕。

再睁眼，四周一片昏暗，全身穴道被限流，白眼成了普通的眼睛，被蒙住后看不见任何东西。

他尝试起身，却发现双手被捆至头顶，口鼻里残留着甘甜，正是这种味道让他四肢无力。

隐约间，能听到翻书的声音。

对方似乎察觉到他恢复意识，啪地合起书本，脚步声由远及近，最后停在床头。

“我说过，别让我抓到你——”

男人松香味的气息吹进他的耳畔，如海面升腾的雾浮在粼粼水面，含混着潮湿的热度，旖旎朦胧。

“该还债了。”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key：  
反杀捆绑，骑乘，穿乳环  
放置play，角色扮演play

08

“这样行吗？”

“把他查克拉也封了。”

“为什么？”鸣人收起力量问道。

鹿丸晃晃一乐拉面的季卡，鸣人果断照办，同时自我安慰地想，大家都是出生入死过的伙伴，鹿丸又最懂分寸，对宁次的恶作剧不会太过火。

“可你为什么要欺负他？”

“他偷我东西。”

“偷什么了？一乐年卡吗？”

“……嗯。”

“诶、那不能忍。”

提前拿温泉券打发走老妈，鹿丸扛着宁次，一路从训练场走回家，中途怕人清醒，又捂了些乙醚。

赤丸已经还给牙，屋子里漆黑空荡。按以前，他肯定受不了这种环境，太容易被变态袭击，但现在——

把人拖上床，他拆了武道服的腰带，将宁次双手捆了个结结实实，然后从衣柜里，拿出他又爱又恨的领带，按照变态曾经的绑法，缠住封了查克拉后降格为普通的白眼。

等待的时间里，鹿丸盘坐在地，悠哉地翻书，心情前所未有的畅快，非要形容，就像结束漫长作业，拿到奖励同时还得了带薪休假的感觉。

床上呼吸声倏然加重，鹿丸合了书，等着宁次自己理清状况。

敢对他做那么多过分的事，应该有还债的觉悟了吧。

他爬上床，跨坐在宁次腰上，咬着手指，犹豫如何下手。

虽说和变态坦诚相见的次数多到麻木，但都是在光源匮乏的场景里，能正大光明去看男人的身体，鹿丸还是第一次。

他的手指因出汗而发凉，心脏咚咚直跳，脱衣服的动作紧张到颤抖，内心不由得又骂起男人，到底什么样的变态心理，能对熟人下得去手。

与恭谦柔和的外表不同，宁次武道服下的身体健壮厚实，从胸膛到腰腹，肌肉棱角分明，覆在骨骼上，温暖有弹力。

“奈良，放开我。”他皱眉道。

摊牌阶段，双方身份都心知肚明。

“我之前求你，你放了吗？”

回想那些被施加在自己身上，花样多到能出书的变态手段，鹿丸狠了心，三下五除二扒掉剩余衣裤，对着男人钟情的肩膀与脖颈连接处，一口见血地啃了上去。

宁次吃痛皱眉，想不通哪里暴露踪迹，总不可能主人格买己求荣，牺牲夜晚换求白天幸福。

见人没反抗也没躲闪，鹿丸心理舒服点，舔着牙齿上的血丝，双手沿男人脖颈，一路向下摸索。

不得不说，锻炼得当的肉体摸起来手感就是不一样，该有肉的地方捏得起来，该细腻的地方也温热柔软，到最后，他竟然有点上瘾。

“你怎么发现的。”

被不轻不重掐了把胸肌，宁次气息紊乱。

见人没人否认，鹿丸略略意外，想着一会儿脱了裤子，尺寸大小早晚要曝光，他也就理解了对方放弃抵抗的行为。

“你不该一直留着我家的钥匙。”

“这在你预料中？”

“没……我被你上到头昏，逻辑能力早就坏了。”鹿丸起身，在床头柜抽屉里拿出事先买好的润滑液，手心挤了一滩，扶着已经半硬的性器上下撸动，直到它充血膨胀，变成自己熟悉的形状。

“唔哼……你想我怎么还？送执法队？”

宁次低喘着，快感自小腹攀升。

“先回答我几个问题。”鹿丸就着剩余的黏液，抽出一只手探到身后，尝试给自己扩张。

第一次被紧致火热的穴肉包裹，他打了个冷颤，另一只手停止套弄男人的性器，五指张开，支撑身体，男人腹部多了一层水渍。

“你、呼呼……你有多重人格？”

“目前两个。”宁次纠正道，惊讶于鹿丸的推演能力，忽然明白了近日自己被亲近的理由。

至于暴露原因，他猜记忆不通可能是祸点。

醋和酱油，鹿丸确定了宁次身体里住着两套互不干涉的人格，他让其中一个改口，凭宁次对他的称呼，就能确认两人换班时间。

为了防止“串供”，摸清规律前，鹿丸尽可能黏在宁次身边。基本确定，阳光是关键。

他询问了雏田人格分裂的事。

“说起来，小时候也有过这种感觉。”

雏田讲了中忍考试前的异样，让鹿丸心中有了完整猜测。

宁次身体里，住着一个不为人知，夜间出没，肆无忌惮，蔑视道德，由心而行的缺陷人格。

“最后一个问题。”

鹿丸顿了顿声音，调整着姿势，能吞进三根手指的穴口泛着湿意。“我喜欢你是真的，也想和你在一起，如果你的主人格了结心愿，夜间人格会消失吗？”

近似告白的话语有着催情的魔力，宁次腰背紧绷，额头鼓起青筋，哑着嗓子道，“不会。”

“但你这个人格不是常驻人格吧？”

他半跪在男人身上，扶起冷落多时的性器，失去照顾的阴茎因空气里手指抽插的水声刺激得滚烫惊人。

夜班代理是宁次压抑的执念诞生的心结，只要他还爱鹿丸，这种心情就一直存在，第二人格或许会逐渐与主人格融合，但绝不会消失。

“那我放心了。”不用担心找不到源头报复。

鹿丸长舒口气，抬腰将男人的性器对准穴口，缓慢坐下。

亢奋的肉茎长驱直入，顶在深处狭窄又敏感的结肠处，迫使他发出轻微的抽气声。

所有体位里，鹿丸最讨厌骑乘，因为会把那根肉棍吞得极深，有种内脏移位的错觉，小腹也会被撑出形状，感觉十分可怕。

但如果陌生变态换成宁次，他就不那么排斥了，甚至想吃得更多，把全部都给出去。

“唔呜……”

鹿丸趴在宁次胸前，腰眼酸胀，贯穿的快感令人耳鸣目眩。

失去主动权的男人只能躺在床上，强忍躁动。

鹿丸适应后，不敢大开大合，怕撞到哪处承受不住，再软了腰腿。他用宁次难以忍受的速度，缓慢地晃动屁股。

自开荤起，想做就做，从没委屈过下半身的宁次气息急促，恨不得拆了绳子亲自上阵，让鹿丸知道人肉按摩棒的正确使用方法。

“把我放开。”

“不……不行，你会跑。”

“我为什么跑？”

因久违的快感而晕头的鹿丸眨眨挂着生理泪水的眼睛，确实，宁次不会跑，只会把他操进床垫子里。

“那也不行。”

鹿丸说，放了宁次，主控权就丢了，到时候又要惨兮兮趴在被窝里揉屁股。

主控权什么意思，等到鹿丸扭着腰，自己把自己玩到高潮，宁次才明白。

前列腺高潮后的肠壁紧紧勒着肉茎，黏膜之间严丝合缝，互相交换着跳动过快的脉搏。

“宁次……”

鹿丸喊着他的名字，奶猫似得在他耳边蹭，又讨了个湿热的吻，舌头柔软香甜。

被温吞的性爱折磨到麻木，宁次干咽着喉结，耐足性子等人回神，再继续活塞运动。

然而，人是缓好了，屁股却直接抬起来离开了。

挂满润滑液的阴茎狰狞粗壮，从绵密的肉道里滑出，可怜兮兮地硬挺在空气中。

鹿丸前倾着身体，在抽屉里拿出一包湿巾。

性器被冰凉的织物擦拭过表皮，在掌心跳动几下，顶端流出少许透明液体。

清理完下身，他把还在勃发的阴茎残忍地塞回男人底裤，拍了拍撑起的小帐篷，“等我回来。”

被极具暗示性的话语挑逗，宁次气息加重。

半个小时后，泡过澡，清理完身体，散发沐浴露香气的鹿丸回来了，他关了灯，掀开被子，钻进被窝，抱着一脸懵逼的人，解开了眼睛却没松绑，找个最舒服的角度，紧贴着饱满的肉体躺下，合拢眼睑。

“晚安。”

还硬着鸟，满脑子黄色思想的男人在黑暗里宕机十分钟有余。

？？？

他现在只想弄醒挂在他身上蜷成一团小东西，把人操到哭都哭不出来，让他知道什么游戏能玩什么不能玩。

次日清晨。

宁次睁眼是陌生的天花板，胸口趴着不容忽视的重量。

他顺势低头，看见裸着肩头睡在他怀里的鹿丸，登时心凉半截。

夜晚那位多次提出告白，宁次却觉得鹿丸的亲密带着突兀，执意观察一段时间。

看来是没忍住，又把人办了。

他皱眉想着，刚要起身，僵硬的肩膀传来钝痛，直到这时，他才意识到，自己双手被缚，体内查克拉有封印痕迹，但经过一夜消耗，基本恢复正常。

运起查克拉，宁次轻松挣脱布条，被绑一晚的关节活动时嘎达作响，斜方肌结了血痂的牙印轻微刺痛，下半身也不太妙，是不同于晨勃，一种类似堵塞的异样感。

各种怪异让宁次怀疑先前猜测，讲真，这种情况，怎么看都是自己被办了。

“鹿丸，鹿丸醒醒。”

被摇醒的人打着哈欠，毛茸茸的脑袋直往宁次怀里钻，头发搔得他胸口直痒，下半身从半勃状态突然兴奋。

大概是觉察到小腹被一坨高温的硬物顶住，鹿丸停止揉蹭的动作，慢腾腾爬出被窝。

来不及思索自己为何定性变差，宁次对上那双黑亮的眼睛后，窘迫地别过脸。

“啊，换人了。”

他听见鹿丸如此说道。

对性格转变啧啧惊叹的鹿丸支起身，被子从肩头滑落，露出大片肌肤，从乳头到小腹一览无余。

“衣、衣服！”

宁次口齿不清强调道，却发现自己也只穿个条内裤。

昨晚第二人格到底干了什么？

他不断自问，却得不到答案。

鹿丸看着腼腆呆板的宁次觉得有趣，面带狡黠，重新钻进被子里，趁着男人困惑的空档，脱掉对方底裤，双手固定住他的胯骨，把整晚都未得到纾解，委屈得不停流水的性器吞进嘴里。

“鹿——”

宁次倒抽冷气，下体被湿热的物体包裹，灵活的软肉沿着伞装顶部的沟渠舔舐，粗糙的舌苔划过敏感的龟头，卷走咸涩的液体，又游向别处。

前所未有的快感让他绷紧双腿，攥着床单的手指握到泛白。

被褥内空气流通不畅，浓郁的雄性气味塞满鹿丸的鼻腔。他咬着男人的囊袋，将两颗蓄满精液的肉球吸到口中，嘴唇轻轻咬合，再吐出来，从底部以中心线向上，一寸寸吮吸。

羞耻感让宁次迟迟没有掀开薄被，但白眼能清楚看到鹿丸因闷热泛红的脸颊，吞咽液体时滑动的喉结，以及沾满涎水的嘴唇。

手口并用，没过多久宁次就有强烈的射精冲动。他咬着牙把人拽出来，看见鹿丸满眼湿意地舔着手指，一股浓稠的白液喷射而出。

“我、这……”

薄脸皮的日班代理刷地红透脸，眼睛和手无处搁放。

“噗哈哈哈哈。”

鹿丸笑声嚣张过分，整个人前躬趴进宁次怀里，肩膀剧烈颤抖，喷在小腹的精液低落进黑色毛发里。

宁次想抱鹿丸，但对着赤裸的肉体，愣是找不到下手点。

笑够了，鹿丸擦着眼角，就是这副纯良的面孔，联合性癖糟糕的第二人格，骗得他团团转。

怕继续逗下去，把正直的主人格玩坏，鹿丸勉强收敛了笑意，拿纸巾给两人擦拭，顺便填补了宁次的记忆盲区。

“我是讲道理的，一码归一码，我们互相喜欢，在一起没问题。但你另一个人格干了很过分的事，所以我也要很过分地对待他。”

宁次的衣服被扒了团成球丢在床下，皱皱巴巴还有可疑液体，怎么看也穿不出去。鹿丸衣柜里有不少宽松款，他一边说，一边给床上羞红到自闭的人挑衣服。

“你要做什么？”

“这你不用担心，”鹿丸抱着几件相当的衣裤回到床上，对宁次是越看越喜欢，便在眉骨上亲了一口，“以后你就是我的了。”

从朋友突然晋级恋人，宁次抿着嘴角，眼底是止不住的笑意。他轻轻点头，握住鹿丸的手微微用力。

两人起床洗漱，在居民区门口分食了一块烤地瓜，又去村北的包子铺喝粥吃早点。

跟在鹿丸身后，宁次今天见了不少人。

“李，以后宁次天黑就来当你陪练。”训练场，鹿丸指着站门口给他拿外套的宁次说。

“咦？真的吗？”洛克李空翻两个跟头来到他面前，西瓜头油亮刺眼。

“嗯、对，记得一定要天黑前过来找他。”

“好！青春就应该不局限于太阳！”

被李热气腾腾的叫吼声喊道头疼，鹿丸揉揉耳朵，小跑离开训练场。

“这就是你的计划？”

“全名，三年起步不上床计划。”

“但李不可能天天找我训练。”

“没关系，他有事，我再找鸣人他们。”鹿丸扳着手指，“再不济，天黑前，你配合我，把自己困结实了睡沙发也行。”

话听到这里，宁次算是知道，第二人格已经被鹿丸安排得明明白白了。

本就不赞许夜袭侵犯的行为，算是给第二人格一个教训，宁次答应协力帮忙。

于是，前一晚憋到死亡，信誓旦旦让鹿丸屁股开花的夜班代理，一觉醒来，整个世界都对他充满恶意。

老婆是到手了，每天洗得白白净净，香喷喷躺在床上，但他却要和各种不知道哪里跳出来的野鸡在训练场挥洒汗水。

终于能回家，早就累到肌肉酸痛，心有余而力不足。

一个月下来，宁次柔拳水平飞速提升，可看得到吃不着，神情憔悴，在发现鹿丸身上的吻痕后，哇地哭出来。

“你怎么可以背着我偷吃！”

“主人格也是你吧？”

“不一样！他是他，我是我，我在禁欲，你怎么能、怎么能……你是不是人！”

被控诉到脸黑，鹿丸翻白眼，“当初扒我裤子的时候，没想过今天吗？”

“没有。”

“……”

哪来的厚脸皮，妈的好气。

在第二人格每晚声泪俱下的哭诉中，惩戒行动历时三个月，宣布犯人缓期执行，如有再犯，刑期翻倍。

鹿丸说得字正腔圆，但第二人格已经把人扛在肩上往卧室走了。

再犯再说，先把眼前解决了。

当晚，鹿丸被做到哭都只能抽着气声哽咽，从嘴巴到后穴，身体里里外外都被男人灌到溢出。

“妈的，六年，少一天都不行！”

如果白天的宁次和鹿丸的理性善思合拍，夜晚的宁次就是能满足他口腹情欲的存在。

问他更喜欢哪个？

成年人表示，我都要。

END

【番外】几个ooc的垃圾车片段

01

确认关系没多久，两人就搬到一起同居了。

和欲望支配行动的第二人格不同，主人格的宁次过于耿直刻板，两人成为情侣后很长一段时间，鹿丸只亲过那人一次，还是妈妈给孩子的那种晚安吻，对性欲的需求更是低到没有。

当时，第二人格还在关禁闭，鹿丸被喂习惯的身体受不了守着骨头没肉吃，终于在一个午后，把纯良的大少爷压在榻榻米上。

从接吻要用鼻子呼吸开始，鹿丸一边做，一边引导着宁次。

起初宁次眼睛睁都不敢睁，认为看哪里都不妥，后来摸到了温热的皮肤，亲到了柔软的嘴唇，觉得鹿丸哪里都好看，一双眼睛根本看不够。

鹿丸抬起腰，自己给后穴做准备时，宁次就乖巧地正坐一旁观看，夹本书就是忍者学院年度学霸。

被看得羞赧，鹿丸把瓶子砸进男人怀里，让他来做扩张。

有模有样学着挤了润滑液，让透明的液体润湿他的手指，然后小心翼翼，伸进了粉嫩紧闭的穴孔中。

第一次给人做扩张，宁次新奇地将手指探来探去，指腹摩擦着多褶的肠肉，很快找到一处略硬的凸起。

“唔嗯……”

“疼吗？”

“……没事，你继续。”

鹿丸捂着嘴，把唇缝漏出来的呻吟挡了回去。

看着身下人的皮肤白里泛红，宁次口干舌燥，下腹也生了团火，不禁回想起仅有的一次口交体验，对即将到来的床事多了份期待。

鹿丸趴跪在榻榻米上，肩膀低伏，臀部高抬，是个对新手极其友好的体位。他像头待宰的羊羔，垂着脑袋，胸腔剧烈呼吸，等着主人到来。

尺寸可观的性器扑哧插入，穴口挤出泡沫，又在抽出时翻出肉色的黏膜。

“轻、轻点……”

鹿丸额头沁出汗珠，身体微微发抖，尽管有了一定性经验，他还是受不了这种刚开始就猛进猛出的处男式做爱。

听到第一声痛呼后，宁次就停止了动作，扣住鹿丸的手，亲吻他的脖颈，等着对方指示。

想想当初掰开他腿不管死活闷头猛干的副人格，鹿丸内心无比嫌弃。他把宁次的手牵到自己前面，“动的时候轻一点，然后这里也要摸到。”

宁次不仅一点就懂，还会举一反三，双手在鹿丸身上不断点火，把人撩得泪眼朦胧。

插进肉穴的硬物也不再横冲直撞，试探地来回抽动，并在找到某一点后，着力撞击那块凸起，把人很快顶上高潮。

鹿丸已经习惯了前后同时高潮，宁次突然被痉挛的肉穴绞住，在一波波干性高潮的强烈收缩下，也跟着交代出来，温凉的精液尽数洒进甬道深处。

两人相拥直到呼吸平稳。

见宁次抱着他往浴室走，鹿丸略为惊讶，“不做了？”

“嗯？不是做完了吗？”

“呃、一般这种事……可以多做几次。”

“那你还想要吗？”

“唔……不了。”

面对宁次那双纯净的白眸，鹿丸真想让动不动就五六次郎的第二人格好好学学。

白天的宁次是比起肉欲更喜欢柏拉图的性格，但偶尔还会和鹿丸做几次，有次两人从下午闹到天黑，原本柔和的抽插动作突然刁钻犀利，每次都要大力拍打，搞得汁水飞溅。

鹿丸不抬头就知道，这是换人了。

格外爱吃醋的第二人格一边做，一边逼问鹿丸今天和白天的自己做了几次，要加倍讨回来，鹿丸翻个白眼，有能耐三加六你一天九次试试。

“你怎么能允许他射那么多次！”

“你他妈做个正常人行不行？”

“我不要！我就要做变态，我要把你录下来寄给白天的混蛋，让他知道谁更能让你舒服。”

瞅瞅，是人说的话吗。

鹿丸双手捂脸，从小清新变成十八禁，也就他能承受得住。

宁次一向说到做到，几天后，真弄来一台摄像机。

那天鹿丸下班早，心情不错，就陪他胡来了一晚上，第二天连摄像机带存储卡统统没收，藏进书柜的录像带里。

后来被主人格发现，当淫秽物品删了。

02

俗话说坏人学好难，好人学坏简单。

鹿丸在宁次俩人格上看得明明白白。

第一年，主人格还对他爱答不理，第二年，就知道做完一次再续一次了。等到第三年，和第二人格合伙买了对乳环，生日当天桌上一拍，就问鹿丸戴不戴。

“戴可以，你俩商量好谁左谁右。”

左边离心脏近，俩人格都想要左边，但因为交流不便，这件事拖到第四年正月才解决。

挑了个临近傍晚的时辰，鹿丸脱了衣服，让他们轮流在胸前打乳钉。

他也不太明白为什么会同意这件事，也许和变态待久了，思想也同化了。

打孔后，消炎工作义不容辞交给宁次，因为伤口不能沾水怕恶化，两人相敬如宾半个月，在主人格坚持下，又等了一个月，确保愈合顺利，才重新滚在一起。

养乳的这段时间，宁次天天淋着冷水怀疑人生，他到底是为什么自找麻烦。

第二人格有时突发奇想，问鹿丸，如果他们分离出来，成为两个独立个体，他愿意和谁走。

“睡吧，梦里什么都有。”

“其实也可以一起——”

第二人格话没说完，被鹿丸用影子术裹住嘴，丢门外去了。

就是这么个行走的发情变态，在鹿丸连续加班第三天，亲自冲进办公楼提人。

“我还有工作，今晚不能做。”

“不是上床，我问你，这东西，今晚不弄，木叶会消失吗？”

“……不会。”

“那就丢了，跟我回家休息。”

“但不做会有人困扰。”

“那你呢？你熬夜加班就不困扰了？”

“我无所谓——”

鹿丸被提起衣领，“那好，我告诉你，你身体过劳，我会困扰，所以，跟我回家。”

像个蛮横的恶霸，鹿丸被宁次拎回家，喂了饱饭，洗了热澡，舒舒服服躺进阳光晒过的棉被里。

“以后加班不能超过两天。”

“不然呢？”

“把你压在办公室干到哭。”

“噗嗤——”

“快睡。”

“晚安。”

03

难得年假重合，宁次和鹿丸决定去水之国度假。

两人入住酒店，收拾好行李已是下午。

因工作原因，禁欲多日的两人很快滚在一起。

做了两次，鹿丸肚子咕咕叫起来，宁次叫客房点了些晚餐。

抱在一起看完了旅行手册和酒店杂志，仍不见人送餐。鹿丸催促体力比自己好的恋人去追问。

为了转移注意力，他点了部电影。

太阳落山不久，酒店客服推着餐车进门。

没听到门铃声的鹿丸以为宁次开的门，他向门口张望，却被旁边长发男性服务生蒙上双眼，钳住双手压在沙发里。

陌生男人告诉他，自他进酒店起，自己就一直暗中关注着他，知道他有个同性恋人，是外地游客。

男人说只要鹿丸乖乖配合，他就放了被他打晕藏起来的恋人。

鹿丸反抗不得，只能同意。

他被男人蒙着眼喂食，还要被迫让男人猥亵身体。不满足隔着衣服摸索，男人掀开他的衣摆，带着棉质手套的手探进长袖衬衣内。

男人摸着他的腰，嫌触感不佳，旋即脱掉手套，覆有硬茧的手指自腹股沟下滑，摸到一片湿滑。

“你们刚做过吗？”

鹿丸咬着嘴唇不说话，男人再度提醒他还有位下落不明的恋人，想到宁次，他只好乖乖交代。

“只有两次？你能满足吗？”男人把手伸进湿软的肉穴里，轻车熟路找到敏感点，一边按压，一边恶意地质疑对方能力。

鹿丸红着眼睛，被那人松开的双手推拒着男人胸膛，声音软糯，“……求你放过我。”

男人不满地咋舌，“你怎么就求饶了？我第一次上你的时候，我八辈祖宗你一个没放过，还叫嚣着要把我送去吃牢饭。”

鹿丸翻个白眼，“麻烦。”

“认真点，要不我把你手绑了？”

“你他妈敢。”

“对，就这气势。”

鹿丸又翻翻了眼睛，“按设定你抓了我的人，我能不对你客气点吗？”

“那我真被抓了，犯人让你和他做……”

“我会告诉他直接弄死你。”

眼看着好不容易求来的情趣要翻车，宁次不再惹怒鹿丸，专心本色出演他的变态跟踪狂。

男人把鹿丸抱上床，开始撕扯他的衣服。

“不行——”

鹿丸躲闪，极力隐藏身体的秘密。

但力量悬殊，最终还是被男人发现了胸膛上挂着银色乳环。

男人轻轻拉扯着乳环，粉红的乳尖被迫拎起，鹿丸倒吸口气，“别用手……疼。”

男人看着雪白的胸膛上，两颗被穿了乳环，娇嫩欲滴的乳头，着魔般咬了上去，舌头舔湿了淡粉色的乳晕，勾着环状饰品玩弄着愈发坚硬挺立的乳尖。

神经密集的敏感处被肆意玩弄，鹿丸闷哼出声，下体也逐渐有了反应。

“这是你自己弄的吗？”

“唔嗯……不是。”

“你男人可真变态。”

“……我也这么觉得。”

鹿丸被男人扒光衣裤，全身赤裸躺在床上，刚经历过欢爱的肉穴还在滴水，男人露出粗壮的性器，掰开他的双腿一跃而进，直捣黄龙。

“唔……好深。”

他双腿搭在男人腰上，身体不由自主前倾，后穴对青筋暴涨的性器十分满意。

因为之前和他做的是主人格，所以宁次在角色扮演时，黑起对方毫不留情。

我进去里面还那么紧，你男人是不是尺寸不行，持久力也不好？他出差的时候你会在家自己做吗？做的时候会想着他吗？他能天天满足你吗？

对第二人格的酸话左耳进右耳出，鹿丸又被推到落地窗上，摘了眼罩换新花样折腾，最后还要跪在浴室镜子前，主动掰开后穴，让男人进入，以“换求”恋人活命机会，还逼着他，问他是自己的大还是他恋人的大。

鹿丸没忍住，怼了第二人格，男人自尊心太强，多半下面有问题，结果被操到一滴都射不出来。

他在昏睡前想着，以后绝对不能给变态留任何自由发挥的空间。

都是些什么玩意。

做得倒是挺爽。

第二天，和宁次说起变态人格的丰功伟绩，已经彻底学坏的主人格想了想，“这剧情不完整。”

“啊？”

“应该加一段我回来后，惩罚恋人不洁的情节。”

“你他妈是不是人格没切换明白？”

(完)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些不成熟的翻车脑洞  
有毒，与正剧无关

【番外】 

01

俩人同居后的第一个礼拜是宁次生日。

因为人格性格不同，记忆不通，鹿丸决定分别准备礼物。

日班比较好处理，他拖着小身板陪人去爬了山，在山顶湖边吹风聊天吃午餐。

夜班就……

忍着羞耻感，他套上了偷偷买来的大码女装。

结果宁次并没有预想中饿狼扑食，反而皱眉倒退两步，掩住双目，表示生理拒绝。

鹿丸翻翻白眼，裙子都穿了你跟老子说不好这口，你还是变态吗？

“我想看日出，我从未见过太阳。”

鹿丸：？？？

这他妈是你人设？

02

假如宁次被鹿丸依法惩办

据悉，日前执法队捕获一名靠白眼犯罪的男子，该男子数次闯入同村某熟人家中实施♂侵，后被受害者举报。这是自四战以来性质最恶劣的血继限界犯罪案，木叶领导均高度重视，暗部大队队长宇智波佐助表示会亲自主审此案。

“告诉我，你怎么做到一步登垒的。”

“……”

“鸣人只肯让我摸小手。”

宁次：来来来，笔录给我，位置给你，你才该坐我这儿。

03

案件细节公布后，群众纷纷表示——

教练我想学白眼。

现在排队还能匹配上日向一族的眼角膜吗？

别光顾着喝，多吃点花生。 

04

审讯还在进一步当中。

佐助：不提白眼了，你怎么做到人格分裂的？

宁次：……心理障碍。

佐助：我还不够？

宁次：你是性格扭曲。

05

判刑那天，鹿丸当庭提出异议，建议三年刑期改成六年夜间拘留。

冤有头债有主，不能欺负老实人。

06

鸣人说有人半夜潜进他家，还把他绑了起来，但人柱力什么身体素质，查克拉被封还能开仙人模式，摆脱钳制绰绰有余。

无奈贼人身手矫健，没能捉住。

鸣人：我不明白，他偷什么啊，过期牛奶吗？

宁次：……报警吧，我知道犯人是谁

鹿丸：我他妈想学仙术。

07

身份暴露前，某次做完，鹿丸因体力耗尽陷入节能状态，宁次撅着屁股在床上找头发。

下次还是后背位吧。

少拽一根是一根。

08

台风关系停水时，宁次家附近便利店矿泉水一扫而空，他去了两条街外不常光临的一家。

店员很热情，还赠送了他两片试用装的新款超薄颗粒状安全套，据说是回馈老顾客。

宁次：？？？

09

去隔壁村出任务惨遭小树林那次，鹿丸屁股被打了好几次，他曾一度认为变态有spank爱好。

“但是你后来没再打过我屁股。”

“那次只是在拍蚊子。”

“……打到了？”

“嗯。”还带血。

10

第二次野外play，俩人都没被蚊子叮。

“是山顶原因吗？”

“我喷完驱蚊剂才去找你。”

“……”

11

除了鹿丸，宁次自身也有麻烦。

他办完事刚回宅子，管家就背后灵一样出现，

“少爷训练这么晚回来，我让厨房做点夜宵吧。”

他每晚劳作到后半夜才归来，一大早又换班晨练，平均睡眠多少俩人不通记忆谁也不知道，反正是肉眼可见的憔悴。

于是管家的夜宵变着花样丰盛。

一个月下来，宁次肾虚了，身体却胖了。

成功迷惑鹿丸的手感。

12

装摄像头时，鹿丸踩着梯子拧螺丝，夜班代理就在树上蹲着看。

他没有立刻拆了装置，而是等储存卡录满后才动手，毁坏前里面的内容全拷进了电脑，放的隐藏文件夹。

鹿丸：你他妈真不愧是变态

13

日班代理最近发现电脑运行缓慢，雏田说可能是中病毒，建议一键还原。

果然，清空后速度快了很多，磁盘也空出一大截。

14

鹿丸发质偏硬，用完护发素再吹干，活像村口五十两的离子烫，所以他从不用护发素。

性格偏执还带点神经质的夜班代理将这种行为视为异类，并手把手逼着鹿丸洗发护发涂精油全套呵护。

那天晚上俩人滚床单时，鹿丸特地拽了他好几绺头发。

也不太结实嘛。

15

日班宁次始终好奇，鹿丸和晚上的自己相处时，偏聊天多，还是下棋多。

鹿丸从书柜底层翻出两摞录像带。

根正苗红的五好青年遭到满屏十八禁暴击，消沉许久，认定这种伤风败俗的视频不能多留。

“全删了？”

“全删了。”

“……日，晚上还得被压着录。”

宁次：？？？

16

“如果我的两个人格，一个喜欢你，一个喜欢别人，你该怎么办？”

“三年起步，送你吃牢饭。”

17

“如果我只喜欢你两个人格中的一个怎么办？”

“让另一个消失。”

18

其实吉乃听得见每晚窸窸窣窣的声音。

她没打破是不想俩人白天在她面前拼命互装朋友行为白费，而且年轻人的捆绑情趣，她不太懂。

鹿丸：妈，你儿子那是真被强♂了

19

假设鸣人蹲石头后面开的仙人模式，没有被宁次觉察到。

第二天，他兴冲冲去找鹿丸，“我知道谁蹲树上偷窥了哦，我还看见他在拆你家的摄像头，晚上翻墙进了你家。”

“……”

“诶诶鹿丸你干什么打我？”

“看见了为什么不阻止！”

“宁次他以前就总爬你窗啊。”

佐助你来，我教你如何黑化。

三年起步，上不封顶的那种。

20

“凭心论，你舍得抓我吗？”

“明明能告白约会解决的事，你偏要骚上犯罪道路，我不收拾你收拾谁。”

行吧，牢饭爱情两手抓也不错。

重申：

尾随强♂是违F行为

两情相悦慎重考虑也不行！ 

妈的两情相悦直接上啊，还牵个鸡儿小手！！！


End file.
